The Disney Adventures Advance
by GoddessOfNatureAndBeauty
Summary: What will happen when Blayze enters a portal taking him to a dimension of different Disney characters? Will he fall in love? Will he have the time of his life? Read to find out! WARNING: contains profanity, sexual content, and spanking.


The Disney Adventures Advance

 ***WARNING:** **Will contain sexual content, non-consensual spanking, violence, and explicit language. Please be aware of this as you read!***

Chapter one: The Portal

*Setting: April 9th, 2012*

"I can't believe this, no place to stay again, freakin' mister… Whoa, what is that," Blayze said to himself as he wandered aimlessly until the sixteen, six-foot tall teenage boy came across a door in the middle of no where. He looked at it with a puzzled expression. _Someone must have slipped me something in my drink,_ Blayze thought. No one was around to see this, so he continued to stare at the door wondering where it came from and what would happen if he opened it. Blayze decided to show some mettle and placed a firm grip on the door knob. Turned it slowly, and finally when the knob stopped turning; he took a deep breath and opened the door.

See trees, a path, beautiful red and white roses, and a clear blue sky. He didn't really have anything better to do, so telling himself _fuck it,_ Blayze stepped through the door. What his eyes came across was such a calming and surreal scene. He didn't expect this at all.

His feet started traveling again and walked the dirt road path. He took his time in the woods, observing the natural surroundings. Blayze smiled and thought, _man I really like this place._

As the path came to a halt he didn't know where he was at all. Studying the area for a few seconds before realising there was a six foot, large, brown pole in front of him with signs on top that could direct you four different ways.

When he found this sign Blayze looked up. "Why, hello," a strange, blonde, british girl said to him. She jumped of the damn pole and about scared Blayze half to death. He caught her in those strong arms and she looked up at him and said, "I could have landed it. I always do." Blayze set her on her feet. Not knowing what to say, only blankly staring at her.

The girl was five inches shorter than him making her five' seven. She was also around his age making her look sixteen or fifteen. The girl looked like a grunge chick wearing a black tank, a red and black plaid flannel elbow sleeve shirt, ripped light blue skinny jeans, and black high top converse. Her hair was dirty blonde with a bit of a darker tone to it. Her eyes were such a beautiful green, and she had perfect, flawless, alabaster skin that made her small plump lips adoring. She had simple curves. A flattish stomach with little curves at her waist. Her cup size, probably a B. Her legs and butt were her assets though catching the horny teenage boys attention. The curves on her ass were nicely shaped, and her long legs made him look at the simply stunning girl standing in front of him in awe.

"You know it isn't polite to stare, especially with your mouth open." Blayze quickly shut his trap and looked around awkwardly; her reaction to that was a horribly, stifled giggle. "Boy, what is your name?"

"Blayze, you?"

"Alice."

"Well, Alice, can I ask you a question?"

"Only if I can ask you two?"

"Alright, where am I. I think I stepped through some sort of portal and I just don't know where I am."

"Oh really? Oh fuck, that portal is a one way street. You won't be able to leave. Well, unless you give the door what it wants. Legend says that once you pass the portal you are unable to leave, unless you give the door; shit what was it? Uh I think seven bodies worth of gold and soaked in brass, the knife that did the service, and a sleeping servant who made the weapon. So, unless you want to become Jack The Ripper, you're stuck sweets."

"What? Wait I'm stuck here, like till the day I die?"

"I'm afraid so, I mean you could always…" she managed to say before Blayze frantically cut her off.

"No, no killing. I am not killing anybody. But, you still haven't answered my question. Where am I?"

"You are in Madonia, more specifically you are in the magic part of it. Which has many different lands. Like right now, we are in Wonderland. If you head north of here, there is Neverland. If you head east, you'll find yourself in the Royals land, which is where I live. West of it is Mentrus, land of some supernatural beings; the only supernatural's who live there though are the: vampires, werewolves, people with abilities, and the witches/warlocks. But anyhow, this is where you are. I could show you around if you want? Like I said, you're going to be here for sometime; might as well know the place." she said smiling sheepishly

Taken back by all of the information Alice just spilled on Blayze, he didn't know how to react. He was sort of pissed for getting himself into this mess. Remembering his mom's old phrase before she overdosed on drugs and died, _Curiosity killed the cat,_ she'd tell him when he bugged her about questions of where Blayze's dad was, who apparently left when he was four.

"Oh… Well… Um... Thank you for the information. Yeah, sure," Blaze managed to stutter stupidly.

"So Blayze," she started to say, "how old are you?"

"Sixteen, you?"

"Fifteen, just turned about a month ago." Alice replied to him trying to make small talk.

"So, where are you taking me to?"

"Were going to go see my best friend, Wendy Darling."

"Cool, I'm up for it. How do we get there?"

"Across Captain Hook's lake, we have to be very surreptitious though. If we get caught then we are totally fucked. Once I was captured by Hook and he tortured me for days making me try to tell him where the Mad Hatter's bronze knives were, I didn't tell him, and then thank fuck Wendy and Peter showed up and saved me. Anyways, they will not show one ounce of clemency until they get what they want. So, just giving you a heads up, don't get caught.

"Alright, sounds easy, but how are we supposed to get across the lake?"

"Easy, mermaids." Alice whistled and two mermaids bobbed at the surface.

"Alice, hey. Neverland?" the fiery red haired, blue eyed mermaid with freckles asked. I just stared at her trying not to drool as her seductive curves and not much coverage was glistening with water dripping off her shoulders and down her firm arms. It was bad enough that Alice was here, now there is this smoking, hot mermaid asking for me to ride her. This wasn't the time or place to think about it.

"Yes, Trenity. If you would give us a ride over, we'd appreciate it."

"No problem Al, and cutie, you can take me. Hop on."

"Oh… Me?... Um... Ok…" he said, but he was actually thinking, _whoo! Victory! Ride that mother fucker, Blayze Weston!_ He smiled at her impishly and proceeded to climb aboard.

The two of them situated themselves along the mermaid's so that they were laying on their stomachs, arms wrapped around the women's waists. It was so cool doing that. Alice looked over at Blayze and smiled, so he smiled and winked at her making her blush. The mermaid's descended across the water. They were half way across before the two of them felt a net pulling both teens out of the lake. "Ah for fuck's sake Hook, really?" Blayze could hear her mutter "ass hat" after her rant.

Alice used every curse word in the book and then some. They were pulled over the side and onto the main deck. Seeing pirates standing before them, the mermaid's were changing into their human form which left them in a bikini. Blayze was glad for them; at least they weren't naked for all these men to see. But, how are they supposed to escape the non-lenient, no-mercy-showing Captain Hook?

"Captain, Captain, we caught two mermaids, blondie, and her pimp," a creepy, vexatious, pirate yelled with a concupiscent smile. He wore an oversized red shirt with the sleeves cut of and leather pants, with a bandana around his head. The four prisoners turned to look at him and then the door. It was loud stomping that caught their attention. Then the foot noises came to a stop and the door busted open causing Alice to call out "Mother fucker" symbolizing it frightened her.

This "Captain Hook" was tall. Probably six-foot-three. He had had that athletic, I'll-Kick-The-Crap-Out-Of-You look with big muscles, but not the gross looking kind. And his raven black hair was a little long so it hung in his dark brown eyes. The way he carried himself made him out so he looked like an elite-basstard. He stormed over to them, they were still in the net but Blayze helped the girls untangle themselves so that they weren't still on top of each other. Which, honestly, Blayze didn't mind at all...

Looking up at him through the net, Blayze asked, "What do you want Hook," with all the confidence he could muster. But, Hook's available weapon on his hand at all times, gleaming in the sun made it hard to even breathe.

"Oh, boy, small, little boy. This is just an opportunity for Alice. You see, she has indeed been naughty. So, Alice, are you going to continue to misbehave, or shall I punish you myself and then return you back to where you came from and let your siblings have at it with you?"

"Jump off your own plank and drawn you son-of-a-bitch!"

"Ahhh, angry are we? Best you mind your language and tone with authority. I want a word with the boy and girl in my cabin, Smee. You can release the other two tramps," Hook told his crew with his thick as can be australian accent.

They both sat waiting for captain Hook in his cabin. The room was dim lighted but had enough to read and see who was about to attack you and what not. The bed was big enough for three people to sleep in, indicating that Hook must not like to be lonely. There was a desk and cach across from his bed. In the chest was probably clothes and his essentials. Next to it on the wall rested a line of sowards. Blayze admired the length and structure of each.

Weapons and cars always fascinated him while he was growing up. Blayze's job was working in an auto-repair shop to pay for fencing and fighting lessons because he had just lost his mom, so living on his own, protecting himself, and paying for everything was what he had to do. At least It was a well-payed job. Enough to cover: fighting and fencing lessons, food, clothes, and he just jumped from house to house staying with friends.

Alice just sat in complete silence. She probably wasn't looking around frantically because she'd been in here before recalling the story she told him earlier about being captured. He wondered if this was still about the same thing. "Hey Alice, why do you think we're in here. I feel like I've been sent to the principal's office for something I didn't do."

"Like I told you, he wants to know where the bronze knife is."

"The Madhatter's knife?" She nodded as a response.

"What's so important about a bronze knife?"

"The legend. Make the servant unconscious who made the knife, kill the seven royals, and then use the knife to unlock the door. The Madhatter is immortal, he created the legend because he created the portal and knife. He was around for three thousand years now, and when you are around for three millenniums you kind of go insane. But, he can only be killed with that knife that he made. So when you complete the legend and use the knife as a key on the door, you kill the Madhatter to get through the portal. That's why he has to be unconscious. The Madhatter is my friend, I am loyal to my friends and won't betray him, even if it means my life," she finished. Once again, he was astounded by her information.

"Can I ask a personal question?"

"Sure," she said in monotone.

"Well, when Hook said he'd send you over to the supernatural land, what did he mean by letting you duke it out with your siblings?"

"You see, I have abilities. I can access people's minds, I can put people to sleep, I can cause illusions, I'm basically what they call over there a mentalists. People have different categories of abilities. There are emotionalists, physicalists, and mentalists. My brothers and sisters were physicalists, so when they heard of my abilities they exiled me to over here. Aurora and Prince Philip took me in, and I've been staying with them ever since four years ago."

"Oh wow, well it's good you have people who care about you. I'm sure well get out of here alive. Alice, I'll do everything I can to make sure that you're safe and back to your parents again. Ok?"

"Thanks," she said with a small smile. Blayze was really growing on her. She liked him, and could tell he liked her.

"No problem."

Alice and Blayze were still alone in the cabin which was a careless mistake. Blayze thought of a great solution. "Alice can you move things with your mind?"

"Certain things, if they are small and light then yes," she answered quizzically.

"Good, I thought of an idea." They had their hands bound behind their backs with rope. Blayze stood up and moved in front of Alice, "can you untie the rope?"

"I can try, never done it before." As he turned around she paused for a few moments and started giggling. "What's so funny," Blayze asked her starting to chuckle himself a bit also.

"You have a nice butt. Ok, sorry, I'll focus."

He felt a smile curl upon his face as he stood there. Blayze could feel the rope starting to move causing friction on his skin. Trying not to wince or make a sound, as he thought it would break Alice's attention. So he stood as still and stoic as he could. She got the ropes undone a few seconds later, and the rope fell to the floor.

"Great job, Alice. Ok turn around so I can untie you." She did as she was told and Blayze untied her.

"Ok, this may sound weird but I don't want Hook to get suspicious. So, I'm going to put these back on but not as tight, so that when the time is right you can get free ok?"

He could see Alice was having a hard time with all of this, but she did accept it. Blayze was glad she trusted him, and he trusted her as well. He wanted to keep her safe and protect her as Blayze took interest in her.

Once her wrists were loosely tied again, she used her telekinesis to loosely bound his wrists too.

"Ok, so, is there anything like a mermaid or something you could just talk to and then have them wait at the side of the ship?"

"My abilities only run so far and go so deep. If someone is too out of range were in the mouse trap then. But, I'll see who I can connect with."

Alice shut her eyes and looked so focused like she was connecting with the earth. She was like this for a few minutes. It seemed like she was trying to remember something, search through her mind for something. I gazed at her in awe. When she finally opened her eyes she looked at me and said, "Peters fairy Tinkerbell will be here soon."

"Sweet, now when Hook comes in, and starts quizzing us, unless he makes a threat, don't answer him, he most likely will, but if he doesn't, stay quiet. Also, we just have to wait for Tinkerbell, and she'll do her fairy thing, we get out, and all is good."

"I like how you think, Blayze"

"Pretty clever, huh," he more stated than asked with a tone of cockiness. She laughed to herself at the charming boy's wit. She thought Blayze was just so handsome she didn't want to look back so that Blayze could see her blush. He had that All-American-Classic-With-A-Hint-Of-Edge look. Blayze's soft, brown with a hint of blonde hair sweeping in those greyish blue eyes. His squarish jaw bringing out the sexy in him. Blayze had an athletic, fit, strong build to him that made you feel protected from the most annihilating monster. _Most likely he did a sport,_ Alice thought to herself.

After five more minutes apart from being in the cabin waiting for an hour, Hook came storming in. "Dude, do you really have to fucking stomp around like a loud ass, you're giving me migraines."

"Oh, am I now. By the look on my face how many flying fuck's do you think I give," he replied with a condescending tone.

"Hey, stop talking," He quietly but quickly scolded her. It pissed him off that she didn't listen to him. He knew what he was doing because Blayze had been in this position before. Hook didn't hear the teenage boy, thank fuck! But that didn't change anything.

"Boy, you are?" Blayze didn't answer him, trying to show Alice what he meant hoping to get the message through again. Hook was astounded by him not answering his question. Blayze didn't think anyone has ever had the audacity of ignoring a pirate.

blayze could hear Alice tell him in his mind that Tinkerbell was here and that she was going to follow the plan. She just needed Blayze's say so when to have Tinkerbell put everyone asleep, so that Hook didn't start screaming and shouting drawing attention to the cabin. He thought, _ok,_ while continuing to stare defiantly at Hook. He glared back at Blayze with venom in his eyes.

"You'd best listen to me boy, mind yourself, and talk. And we can all leave here alive and happy." Still no answer from Blayze. Hook was getting desperate. He was tired of the land he was in. He wanted that knife so that he could connect with the real world he was once a part of.

Alice was focused in on Blayze's mind so that she could be ready when ever he told her to tell Tinkerbell to help. She listened closely and as Hook just stood there planning on what he could do to get Alice and the boy to talk, Alice quickly thought to Blazye and heard him think, _Wait for it, wait for it, now!_

She told Tinkerbell that it was the time to put Hook to sleep. Tinkerbell flew over to him inconspicuously. Flying a few inches from behind him, she coated him with fairy dust and said sleep. A second later, Hook was on the ground in a deep sleep. Tinkerbell said she already took care of the rest of the crew, and the two mermaids that were caught were swimming around the ship ready for when Alice and Blayze needed a ride. They were able to get on with their adventure that was so rudely interrupted by the bombastic Captain Hook.

The two teens arrived at their destination twenty minutes later. They walked the path from the end of the bay, which was their stopping point, throughout the wooded area, until they came upon a community of little, wooden cabins. The main cabin was probably around nine feet tall, and held maybe two or three rooms at the most.

Alice didn't even bother knocking, but she really should have. They wandered into the house together. Noises, familiar noises haunted Blayze's ears. He hoped that ALice doesn't know what these noises are if he is correct about what he thinks he's hearing. Sure enough, he was right. Blayze stumbled upon a room with no door as none of them did. The room was pretty small with dim lights; a bed, a drawer, and a chair.

Peter laid over Wendy while she braced herself up with her arms while she held onto the bed. They looked like they have been going at it for hours. "Peter, OH FUCK, MORE!" Wendy yelled. That caught Alice's attention and she ran into the room.

"Holy fuck, Wendy!" Alice exclaimed exploding into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, Petter, um… we have company."

Petter being to "In the zone" didn't realize Alice or Blayze standing their looking at him while he was still fucking Wendy against the bed. Blayze guided Alice back into the kitchen like area, putting his hand at the small of her back, and propelling her towards a round table with two chairs. "Why don't you sit down and try to de-scar yourself from what you just saw," Blayze said uneasily.

"Peter did you hear me?" Wendy said.

"Almost there baby," he said and then a second later he stopped. Obviously his needs satisfied. As he got off of Wendy and helped her up, she whispered to Peter, "Peter, we have company!"

"WHAT!" He shouted flipping the fuck out. "Who!? Why didn't anyone say something!? This isn't a porno!"

"Oh Peter, Alice and some boy, do calm down. They probably didn't hear us, came into the house, saw us, and turned to leave."

Blayze and Alice could hear them talking and Alice yelled, "We're in here Wendy!"

Peter had almost the same build Blayze did. While he stood around six foot, Peter stood maybe five' eleven or five' ten. He looked strong with his athletic build. His brown hair is a tad longer on top than it is on the sides, spiked up in front, pushed a little to the side, and messed up slightly. He had brown eyes and soft freckles that made a subtle look around his nose and a little on his cheeks and under his eyes.

Wendy was stunningly gorgeous, sexy, and provocative. She was probably around five' eight, and had stripper curves; although she didn't look like one. She dressed in a black tanktop, black athletic leggings, and feminine-looking-combat boots. She had soft smooth skin, nice, dark, but fiery red hair pulled back.

Peter came storming into the room Alice and Blayze were in.

"What the fuck Alice, didn't we sound a little too busy to be walked in on?! For fucks sake, you just turned fifteen! You don't need to be seeing those kind of things. Now you'll want to go out and try it. Well, if I hear of you having sex before you're eighteen, you're going to damn well answer to me!"

"Well, we just wanted to say hi. I found this boy and I wanted Wendy to meet him. Peter, I'm sorry," Alice said to Peter with tears forming in her eyes. Blayze instinctively wrapped his arm around her trying to ease her.

Peter looked at her, and put his hands in his pockets and pursed his lips together. Peter was like a big brother/uncle to Alice, when she was exiled, he took her over to Princess Aurora and Prince Philip.

"Oh Peter, please calm down. Let's all go out side and talk."

We all headed out the door as Blayze proceeded to become acquainted with Wendy and Peter. He got to know them and Peter and Blayze hit it off pretty well. Wendy didn't like him because she thought Alice and him had a thing and didn't want her getting hurt. She only gave Blayze the cold shoulder and one worded answers if she could help it as he tried to talk to her. Peter noticed this and brought on some authority. They both looked maybe eighteen, Peter might be nineteen though.

Peter ended up grabbing Wendy by the upper arm, turned to her and said, "stop being a bitch, Wendy. Get along with him or deal with me." Wendy turned to glare at him, but Peter and Blayze were talking, so he didn't notice her. She crossed her arms as Alice talked to her trying to cheer her up.

Peter and Blayze heard Wendy say, "I got shit to do, see you later Al."

"Oh… Ok, bye…" Alice said clearly upset and stunned by Wendy's sudden outburst.

Wendy started to take off, but Peter caught her and held her wrist tight. Blayze looked at them and said, "maybe Alice and I should go. We'll catch up with you all later."

"See ya'," Peter said to them both as the two teens descended into the forest.

Alice and him came back to the shore and rode back to Wonderland with the mermaids. Blayze was pretty sure while this was happening, Peter was chewing Wendy out for her bad behavior.

*AT PETER AND WENDY'S CABIN*

"What did I tell you, hu?! Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you," Peter yelled at her with his stunningly sexy, british accent.

"You told me to behave," Wendy said with tears staining her face.

"Yeah! And did you? NO! You had to go and be cold and mean to him, which I don't understand because he wasn't at all to you! You should have been better towards him. And they traveled all this way to see you. And you totally blew Alice off. That girl loves you like a sister, and she feels rejected. Are you going to even give a fuck or am I going to have to smack some sense into you?!"

"No, Peter, Please don't! I'll do better, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed hoping to persuade him.

"You need a spanking Wendy, that is long over due. I blame myself for being too lenient with you. I took you in. When no one else wanted to deal with you, I was there. That means you show me respect because I show you the same. I love you, I take care of you, I guide you, and now, I'm going to punish you."

Peter finished his rant as he sat down on the chair in their room looking at Wendy on the bed. He gave Wendy a look that told her to get her ass moving. After a few seconds of waiting for his errant girlfriend to come over to his side she still didn't move.

"Wendy, you get up off that bed and come over here, or I come over there and bend you over the bed and whip you with my belt. Which is it going to be, babe? You got five seconds to decide."

He started counting down from five, and by two Wendy finally gave in and walked over to Peter. She stared into his eyes before she leaned over and fell onto his lap. "See, now, was that so hard," his tone sounded condescending.

"Just get on with it," she replied and stared at the floor.

She felt the first smack firmly on her leggings. Over and over again, he smacked the hell out of her left and right cheek. About ten smacks into it she started to whimper and wriggle a little bit. Peter brought his hand up high and down hard and Wendy tried to evade his punishing hand. He spanked the middle of her left cheek several times in the same place giving a strong effect. A few minutes later Wendy was bucking her legs and flailing about trying to get off of his lap. Peter only held her more firmly and pinned her legs down under his right leg.

He shifted her forward a bit exposing her sit spots. He paid a great amount of attention to them as he laid into them. Smacking them with a great amount of force over and over again, left, right, left, right. He took down Wendy's leggings and scrappy/ skimpy painties and proceeded to go on with the spanking bare. She wailed and bucked around as she could no longer stand the punishment. Peter ignored her as best he could while he smacked her left sit spot twenty times, spanked the other thirty times, and then finished with ten smacks in the middle of each ass cheek.

Wendy was a sobbing, hot mess by the time Peter was done. She laid over his lap as Peter let her cry and he rested one hand on her firm, bright red butt, and the other on the middle of her back. He always gave her the amount of time she needed till she wanted to get up. Once, he was stuck like that for an hour because Wendy didn't want to get up. She just enjoyed the comfort of being that close to Peter and having him caress her back softly with his nails. They simply just stayed like that and talked for an hour straight after she finished crying.

She laid there for five more minutes before getting up. Peter stood up and looked at Wendy. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back as she leaned into his strong embrace. She always loved his hugs because they always made her feel safe and protected. Peter pushed her back a little and looked her in the eyes, "no more misbehaving. If you display the same attitude you did today again, weather I'm around or not, I will find out, and you will be over my knee getting another round with my hand and the brush."

Wendy's eyes enlarged at that statement. She nodded and said ok, not even bothering with the simple argument she always put up. "Good, now, go to bed," he said as it was only nine o'clock.

"What?! Are you nuts! Tonight's the hunting bonfire, Peter please," She gave him puppy dog eyes.

"You want another spanking?"

Wendy shut her mouth. She couldn't believe this. She looked at Peter with sad eyes, let out a frustrated moan, and stormed into the spare bedroom because she would be to angry to sleep with Peter. He watched her as she stormed off in her little tantrum. "Brat," he mumbled to himself.

Wendy laid on her bed crying, she looked forward to the hunting bonfire. It took place once a month where she, Peter, and all the Lost Boys and Lost Girls would go out hunting the wild animals in the woods. The rules were simple, you can fight and kill animals, but you can only fight or mildly injure people in order to get your game. Wendy was once shot in the thigh with Pygmy's arrow and fell to the ground, but continued to hunt, battle, and fight with a limp. In the end she came out on top.

She listened and heard everyone gather around the bonfire and listen for the gun to go off signaling the hunt was starting. As the shot rang out she felt more tears jerk from her eyes. Peter and his stupid punishments, I should just sneak out, hunt a little, and then come back before he gets back. Peter and Wendy never came back from a hunt before at least three in the morning, then they'd have victory sex and go to sleep.

Tonight was different though. She decided to just be good and not displease Peter anymore than she already has. She laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for him to come back. The time passed quickly as she was lost in thought. She thought about what it would be like missing the bonfire, the only thing she looked forward to once a month.

She was missing the excitement of combat in the dark, shooting hoping to score some game, and the victory and pride of when she came back with whatever she got, and having Peter spin her around praising her. _Damn him, damn it, damn me…_ She thought as she was feeling all the guilt and responsibility fall on her. She decided she shouldn't be mad at Peter anymore and got up to put a long, white t-shirt on that fell to her mid-thighs; and she exited her room and went into Peter's. She fell onto the bed and closed her eyes waiting for her man to get back.

Peter came in three hours later as the bonfire started at twelve o'clock. Wendy was passed out cold. He was surprised to see her laying in bed because she was majorly pissed at him for excluding her. He went into the bathroom and showered off the sweat and then dried off. He came back into the room finding Wendy sitting up in bed with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Peter?"

"Yeah baby," he said nonchalantly as he was putting on flannel, cotton pajama pants, leaving him shirtless.

"My butt hurts…" she said with a pout, looking at her toes.

Peter laughed at her remark. "Yeah, I bet it does. Last time I looked it was all round and red," he smiled sardonically at her.

"Mhm… Peter, I'm sorry I was mean to, um, what's his face earlier. I realised that I shouldn't be mad at you for making me stay home for the hunt and spanking me, very hard not to be mad at you for that by the way. But, I should be mad at myself because I didn't listen to you and because I treated him unfairly. You are right, you do respect me and take care of me. You don't have sex with me if I don't want it, and you don't go whoring around. You love me and you took me in. I love you Peter."

Peter listened to her while leaning against the door jamb. When she was finished he walked over to Wendy and sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand. Wendy looked him over twice as it was tempting to run her hands all over his defined abbs and kiss him and do sexule things with him. He looked her in the eyes, "I love you too sweetheart. And I'm proud of you for taking responsibility and not acting like a stubborn teenager. I really hate punishing you, I always love hunting with you and then having victory sex, I hate it when you're mad at me, and then storm off with a little tantrum. Makes me feel like you never want to see my face again, and then if you did you'd stab me in the face." They both laughed at that because they both knew it was true.

"Peter," Wendy said placing her hand on his thigh, moving closer to him. She got close enough to whisper in his ear, "mmm I'd never want to stab a devilishly, handsome face such as yours."

She leaned into kiss Peter with passion. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Peter rolled her over so that he was on top of her. He moved his hands under her shirt manipulating all the parts that made Wendy feel naturally stimulated. She moaned and begged for Peter to play with her more. He took off his pj's and continued to make Wendy's heart palpitate as her carnal instincts and desires came out. She needed and wanted Peter right now.

They were both naked within seconds. Peter's firm, athletic, muscular body on top of Wendy's seductive, alluring form. He cupped her pussy, pressing his hand hard against her clit while his fingers entered her. The warmth and juices from her sent Peter on a path of erotic sensation. He couldn't help himself any longer. The irresistible and urging moans coming from Wendy made him have thoughts of prurient and lustful desires.

He put his hands under Wendy's back, making it so her back arched as she repetitively moaned Peter's name. She spread her legs and pinned them around his waist. He looked at her with lascivious eyes. He thrusted into her, pulling Wendy's hair gently. Their lips became inseparable at the moment and all that came from Wendy and him were urging, lustful moans. Empowering and invigorating the both of them as their love for each other was inalienable.

Peter pulled halfway out of Wendy slowly and gently, and then slammed into her causing her to yell out a sincere, pleasurable moan and she rested her lips on Peters neck and sucked on his flesh leaving love bites and hickeys. She met each thrust of his with her own clenching and releasing herself around Peter as she slipped into her climax and spilled over him with satisfying relief. Peter followed shortly after and rested on his forearms over Wendy as he couldn't embrace himself with his hands after.

He looked her in her eyes, _damn, those beautiful eyes_ , Peter thought to himself. A few seconds later he fell onto his side and pulled Wendy close to him. She laid her head on his bare chest, _damn, that firm chest,_ she thought. Her hand rested upon his left ribs as his hand stroked her long hair and her back. They talked for a few minutes until they fell asleep. She called out to him, "Peter?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love… *YAWN* you…" and she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

"I love you too, baby. I love you too." he replied kissing her head and falling asleep with her.

Chapter Two: Meeting Your Parents, And Mine?

Blaze and Alice both were frightened by the sudden appearance of the Cheshire Cat. "Crap, Chesh! Stop doing that!"

"Sorry Alice, Alice's new companion. Your parents sent me out to look for you. You best run along now and get home before dark. It's best if you go with her."

"Damnit! Come on Blayze, I'm going to be in trouble if I'm not there before dinner. Bye Chesh," she called back to the purple, disappearing cat."

"Goodbye Alice and Blayze."

They both raced to their destination with an inhuman speed as Blayze wasn't having much trouble keeping up with Alice. But still, she was a fast little thing. Both of them arrived at Alice's adoptive parents house two hours later than they were supposed to.

"Oh Alice, thank god you're home. Are you alright dear?" Princess Aurora asked frantically.

The princess was a fine, beautiful woman. She had brown, shoulder length, wavy hair. Her eyes were animated and green. While her posture was exquisite, it helped with her height making her five foot' nine. Her form was simple like Alice's, she didn't have a lot of curves; but she wasn't flat assed or chested. She wore a simple red sweater with a white camisole under it; a black, few inches beneath mid thigh length skirt, translucent black tights; and suede red flat shoes.

"Yes mom. I am. Thank you, I'm sorry I'm late, but this boy arrived through the portal and I was only showing him around. But still, I am sorry," she said looking weary; afraid of what her father will do.

"Honey, is Alice here?" Prince Philip asked his wife, running into the living room.

Prince Philip was such a handsome man. He had intriguing blue eyes, perfect full lips, luscious golden blonde hair that was spiked up a bit, a perfect complexion, and a tall, masculine body. His height overlooked Blayze as he stood six foot' two. You could get a good look at his muscles through the tight, black t-shirt he wore, and his dark jeans that fit him in the good looking loose way. He was barefoot at the time but had on black socks.

He came to an abrupt halt when he saw the two teenagers, unharmed. He straightened his posture after he checked Alice over and question who the boy was, his age, and how he had arrived here. When he was satisfied with the received answers, he turned to Alice and started to question her.

"Young lady, where have you been? You needed to be home hours ago. You know the kind of things that are out there."

"Dad, please try to understand. This boy had just arrived through the portal and I was only showing him around."

"And where exactly did you only 'show him around'?"

"Neverland…"

"Ahhh, I see. So let me see if I understand this right. First, you don't let us know where you are going, and you lied to us about what time you'd be back. Second, you run off with some stranger. Third, you endanger yourself by crossing Hook's waters. And finally, you put yourself in another dangerous situation by not being back when you knew we expected you. Am I wrong on anything?"

"No, sir." She replied while looking down shifting on her feet side to side.

Blayze didn't like the sound of where this was heading.

"Alice, upstairs, now. I expect you to be ready for bed in five minutes."

"But father, we have…" she was cut off by Prince Philip's stern look. "Yes, sir. Sorry Blayze, mother. I guess I shall see you tomorrow." As she bid them addu she went into her room on the second floor of their cabin in the woods.

Their house had two floors, and was bigger than the Neverlands community cabins. Prince Philip had it made because his wife enjoyed nature and didn't like being in a castle all day. The cabin held around five rooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living area. It was decorated with beautiful furnishings and made you feel welcome.

Blayze said goodnight as he watched her sadly descend up the stairwell.

"So, Blayze is it?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry if I'm intruding or something. I just don't know where to go really so Alice just told me to follow her, not that I'm saying this is her fault. Obviously it's mine, I was the curious one who opened the door," he continued to ramble on until he heard Aurora burst into a giggle.

"Sorry ma'am, I ramble when I'm nervous."

Aurora spoke softly to him and said, "it's alright. So does Philip. Don't be frantic please?"

"Thank you ma'am. And sir, I am sorry I kept Alice out so late, please go easy on her. I would have had her back here on time if I had known."

Prince Philip looked at him remarked by what he said. "Well thank you. But you didn't break at least over four rules of ours. She had it coming though I suppose. She really needs to start behaving herself." He said as he went to go upstairs.

"What is he going to do ma'am?"

"Well maybe just a spanking. Nothing Alice isn't capable of handling."

"Oh, parents still do that?" he said slightly thrown off that his new friend still gets kiddie punishments.

"Why yes, don't you receive some sort of punishment such as from your parents back home?"

"Well no ma'am. You see, I kind of grew up by myself, I always had respect for others, and I payed for everything myself with a job and stuff, I usually just stayed over at a friends house for a night or two and then left. So, I didn't really have parents growing up."

"Oh my. Well, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need to. Oh I know a lovely couple who would love to have you stay with them as well if you'd like."

"I'll meet them, who are they?"

"Prince Charming and CInderella," she said with a comforting smile.

Blayze was suddenly caught off guard by the noises that sounded like hand to skin contact, mixed with apologies and slight gasps.

*In Alice's Room*

"Father, please. It hurts! AWW!" Alice yelled out as her brush repeatedly burned her backside quite well.

"Yes dear, I know, that is why they call it a punishment, are you learning from this?"

He brought the brush up and down in a repetitive pattern making Alice squirm from side to side trying to push herself up off his lap. Her bottom was already a nice shade of red.

"Yes father! I am, please I can't take anymore of it. Please stop."

"You can and you will," he said firmly pinning her legs under his left leg as he continued to bring the brush down five more times over her white and black athletic shorts that she wore with a black tank top.

He took the shorts and white boy shorts underwear that she wore down to her knees. Exposed and ready for a new round of hell to be released on her backside by her father's wrath. Alice cried after the second swat. She laid there sobbing quite uncontrollably while he rained down swats of the brush on her bright red ass. She brought her fighting to an end all together after twenty more hard, stinging swats with the brush. She tried to get up off his lap, but needed help.

Her father lifted his daughter up by the hips and set her down. She stood in front of him sobbing with her face buried in her hands. He removed them from her tear stained face and brought her in for a hug as she clung and cried into him.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry! I won't…. Do it again!"

"Good princess, I'm glad to hear that, but I'm holding you to your promise. You know what happens when you break promises in this house don't you?"

"Yes, we will only end up back here…"

"Good to know that my words don't just float in one ear and out the other with you at least," He said smiling at her and kissed her on the head before sending her to bed. "Goodnight honey, see you in the morning. Sleep well."

"I love you, sleep well dad."

"I love you too," Prince philip said before he turned off the light and left her room shutting the door. Alice climbed into bed and thought downstairs to Blayze, _Hey Blayze. I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm totally sorry for all that just happened. I hope you and mom got along alright. Anyways, see tomorrow."_

Blayze listened to what Alice had to say to him telepathically. He responded thinking _, It's ok Alice. You don't have anything to apologise for. Sleep tight, see you._

Blayze awoke the next day to an excited and obnoxiously loud voice for someone in the morning. "Blayze, Blayze come on. Get your teenage boy butt up and let's get moving," Alice said bursting with enthusiasm.

"Alice, what the hell?" Blayze said groaning.

"Ugg, Blayze come on, we haven't got all day to wait around!"

"What time is it"

"Nine o'clock on the dot."

"Fine, can I use your shower first though before we do anything?"

"Sure, I'll make breakfast while you do your guy hygiene stuff," Alice said finishing with a giggle. She was definitely a morning person. And from what Blayze could hear upstairs last night, he gathered she wouldn't be a very happy little girl for at least a few days.

"Thanks, Alice, I'll be quick."

"Oh and Blayze, I'll have you know, even after a good smacking, I can still be a "happy little girl." she retorted to what he was thinking.

"You read my thoughts?" Blayze said as he walked over to stand in front of her crossing his arms.

"Maybe, maybe not," feeling suddenly uncomfortable with the situation now she turned away from his trying to evade his masculine structure and eyes filled with chagrin.

"Hey, Alice. That makes me really uncomfortable, you reading my thoughts. I don't like it so please don't do it. Ok?"

"Ok, sorry, I won't read your thoughts or use any of my powers on you unless it's ok with you. Are we good now?"

"Yeah, and thanks," he said while heading towards the restroom. He called out over his shoulder, "Oh and if you ever do use your powers on me again without my permission, I'll do a different version of what your father did to you last night." Then Alice heard the door shut and the water from the shower.

 _That mother fucking twat! He thinks he'll spank me? Well, I won't let him! I'm a mentalist; I'll kick his ass into an illusion!_

Alice whisked the eggs in a bowl rather vehemently, while she dumped in milk, water, and olive oil in an unfeminine way. Her mother walked in to find an Angry alice muttering to herself, stomping around the kitchen, waiting around for the eggs to fluff as she put bacon on the scilet next to the eggs.

"Alice dear, what has gotten you so irritable?"

"Oh, goodness, mother. I'm sorry if I woke you." Alice had to quickly come up with a lie. "I'm just angry with myself because I forgot to turn on the skillet and the bacon was just sitting there for a while, and then I realised they just weren't cooking, I don't know, I'll try to be more calm though. Breakfast is almost done. Would you like some?"

"Of course dear, I hope you'll have a better day than this morning. Oh, sweetie, this smells delicious."

"Thank you," her daughter replied, and turned her back to check on the food.

Blayze came out of the bathroom refreshed and ready to start his day. He sort of felt bad though for threatening to spank Alice. Who was he to say that to her. He thought to himself, _dude, you were so out of line. Go apologise before you lose her._ With those thoughts put aside for the time being, he walked into the kitchen to find Alice, Princess Aurora, and Prince Philip sitting at the kitchen table eating bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Blayze, I made you a plate. It's on the counter," she murmured not wanting to look up from her food.

"Alice, It isn't polite to talk to someone without eye contact," her mother lightly scolded.

"Sorry mother," she said apologizing to her mom. Alice turned to look at Blayze, "yeah, sit down, I'll grab you your plate and a drink. What would you like?" She said, faking a smile while moving from her seat.

"Um, water is fine, thanks," Blayze said sitting down. The family had a long, sort of wide-ish, rectangular, mahogany, wooden table; that seated six. While her parents sat at both ends of the table, Alice sat next to her mother, leaving an empty seat next to her and two across from her. Philip called their guest over to sit next to his daughter and him. Blayze did so causing Alice to feel uneasy as she did not want to have him next to her after their encounter that morning.

She set down the glass half full of water and plate of two servings of eggs, four pieces of bacon, and three pieces of toast in front of him. On the table for everyone were condiments of strawberry jelly, butter, salt, and pepper. Blayze buttered his toast and salted his eggs and began to eat.

"So Blayze, why don't you tell us about yourself?" asked the handsome Prince.

"Oh ok," he stuttered setting his fork down lightly that was full of eggs. "I grew up in Blacksmith, Virginia. I'm sixteen years old. Uh, the high school I attended was 'Greyhound High School," and it's a school for the gifted. I didn't really have parents growing up so I paid for fencing lessons myself, and I had a dog named Rio. He was a rescue, skinny little thing," Blayze finished saying. He immediately regretted telling them about the school he went to because he didn't want to sound arrogant.

Prince Philip could feel Blayze's unease, but it was difficult to figure out where his discomfort was coming from. Philip debated whether or not to ask this boy what was bothering him, but then quickly withdrew the thought when Aurora spoke.

"So, Blayze, Alice, do you two have any plans for today?"

"I was going to go see Wendy."

"Were you planning on taking Blayze?"

"No mother, I need to talk to Wendy alone, but I thought maybe we would go visit The Madhatter tomorrow," she trailed off in a saddened tone.

"Well, Blayze, I thought maybe you and I could go see Cinderella and Charming. Would you like to do that today? They are a lovely couple, who so sadly can't bare children. I bet they would just love to meet you."

Blayze pondered for a moment, and then thought, _what harm could be done?_ He made eye contact with Prince Philip before returning his attention back to Princess Aurora.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind meeting them."

"Splendid! Philip, we'll leave at one o'clock. Alright?"

"Ok, dear. I'm going to go check with Prince Eric about Mentrus. He tells me the supernatural's are planning something rather decimating I believe. Don't worry though, love. I will make sure everything is alright. This kingdom is known for it's logical and strategic military," he stated with a wink at his wife.

"Ok, just be careful. You know some of those vampire's can be rather savage."

"Yes, sweetheart. I promise I will be careful," he commented standing up and going over to give his wife a kiss before leaving. She returned the kiss with one of her own and smiled as they parted. When Philip left the house, Aurora announced she was going to get ready and left the table. Alice looked at Blayze with a somber yet shy smile before saying, "well Blayze, I'm going to go get ready also. My mother takes forever to get ready, so turn on the t.v or help yourself to any books."

He grabbed her hand as she was about to walk away as he said, "Alice wait, can we please talk?"

"Sure," she simply sighed and then added, "what do you want to talk about?" Alice was obviously trying to avoid talking about what had happened earlier that morning.

"I think you know, but I'll just tell you anyways. It was wrong of me to threaten you this morning with that. It was also out of line. I was just angry and wanted to make sure you wouldn't do it again. I'm sorry Alice, I'm just your friend, and I had no right saying that to you. So, are we ok now?" Blayze asked trying to smile to ease the tension building up in the room. Alice pondered about this, and then she realised she didn't want to lose him, in fact, she wanted to be more than friends. And to her, that meant that they would need to spend more time together. She didn't know if he would actually ever spank her, but if he did, would she care? She asked herself loads of questions, overwhelming her as they tumbled through her brain like a gymnast on the high beam. After some time she decided to answer his question.

"Yes, I think we are ok. And Blayze, you are not just a friend to me. You make me feel cared about. I can tell you like me by the way. I know you haven't been here that long so if all you want to be is friends, I get that. I don't think you were out of line by the way. If I were you, I'd probably feel the same way. But if you feel bad, and want forgiveness to feel secure, I accept your apology," Alice finished with ratification in her tone.

Blayze was searching for words in his head. _She didn't mind me threatening to spank her? How did she know I like her? Does she like me back? Well, she obviously must if she doesn't think I was out of line. What do I say? What am I supposed to even think?_ After a few minutes of considering what to say, he made eye contact with Alice. They stared at each other for a minute before the tension built up to an errotic feeling making Alice tighten her body. Blayze noticed and asked what was wrong. She simply respondedby grabbing the sides of his shoulders and pulling him close into a deep, passionate kiss. Now they both felt a bolt of lightning surge through them as they tried to get as close together as they could.

While their lips were still in contact, Blayze gripped underneath Alice's thighs on the sides; maneuvering her so her legs were spread on both of his sides while she sat on his lap facing him. Alice liked this position, she liked him, she liked everything about where she was at the moment. She knew Aurora wouldn't be finished getting ready for another hour, as always, so that meant they had a lot of time to themselves.

Blayze was not a virgin unlike Alice, so he was getting excited to show her the things he could do, but only if Alice wanted to and was ready.

He slid his hand under the black, pleather, skater skirt Alice was wearing. She acknowledged this behavior with moaning and moving her lips to his neck. She moved her hands from around Blayze's neck down to the hem of his shirt, and removed it. While they teased each other with kissing and touching, they both knew they wanted more. Alice getting frustrated looked at Blayze pleadingly. Blayze was confused by the pout on her lips and the desperate look in her eyes. He asked, "do you want me to stop?"

"No, I… I want…" but she was just too embarrassed to get the right words out. So she thought to him, _I. I want more Blayze. I want to have sex with you…_ And after transmitting these thoughts to him, still with that frustrated and desperate pleading look on her face, Blayze looked at her surprised. "You want me to be your first?"

"Yes, Blayze," she replied furiously kissing him with passion again. Alice could almost cry from all the overwhelming emotions she was feeling. They fell on her like an avalanche of ice, hitting her hard and fast.

Blayze took control of the situation and hooked his hands under her thighs again as he moved himself and Alice over to the couch. He gently placed her on the couch and started to unbutton his pants, staring at her with determined eyes. Once his pants and boxer-briefs hit the floor he let her look at him for just a second before climbing on top of her. Alice still had her skirt and shirt on while she laid on the couch.

Feeling like she should at least contribute some form of stripping to this, she started to unbutton her blue, vest-like, button up, tank top. When that fell off her shoulders and onto the couch Blayze unzipped the zipper on the side of her hip, and sliding it down her legs. Revealing cotton, red, cheeky, lace panties; he hooked his thumbs on the sides of her sexy lingerie and pulled them down her legs feeling every inch of them as he continued to gaze at her. Her bra was undone and on the ground by the time he was finished. Both teens now fully naked, they were hungry and thirsty for each other.

With incredible, sexual tension building up in the room, Blayze laid back down on top of her and began to kiss her again. Alice responded to this by raising her knees on either side of him, giving him complete access to her most vulnerable and untouched spot. He reacted to her movement by sliding an arm under her lower back and kissing the crook of her neck with furious passion. He easily rested into her as he slid between her thighs and into her satiable pussy.

Both trying to remain quiet, they did their best to stifle their moans. "Ahhh! Blayze, mmmm, oh god…" She cried out into his shoulder.

He breathed out and passionately started to suck on the front of Alice's chest, a few inches above her right breast. She responded greedily as she met his thrusts hard and fast. She wanted him so much and needed him to take her all the way.

Blayze teased Alice by going in and out slowly, sliding against the her walls, and hitting her nerves in the right way. She clenched around him, pressing against his teasing cock causing Blayze to moan in luxury.

She stared up at him as she couldn't take what he was doing to her anymore. It felt good, oh so good. But, she wanted so much more. And Blayze knew just what to give her. He quickly started in again hard and fast, slamming eight inches deep into her making the blonde cry out and moan. When he heard Alice pleading for him, it made him vigorously slam harder and faster into her; and Alice could not longer relax as her orgasim was building up. Finally, they both found release at the same time. Alice had Blayze's come dripping down her thighs when they were done and she noted that thinking, _hmmm_ , to herself.

Blayze obviously noticing Alice staring down at her thighs, caught her chin between his thumb and fingers. "Hey, what's wrong? Did I do something you didn't like?"

"No, oh god no. It was amazing. I just… had never done that before…" Alice replied looking at him. She tried to pull away from the gorgeous man in front of her, but he didn't let her go.

"No, don't pull away," he said and kissed her lips softly. "You are beautiful Alice. A truly beautiful woman."

"I'm just scared if Peter finds out also. You heard him. It seems like I'm the girl who can't stay out of detention…"

"How would he know? Was he here? I didn't see him. No one else saw us besides us Alice. Ok? He won't know unless you tell him, or you tell someone who ends up telling him. So, don't worry about it."

She smiled a faint smile at him and nodded to acknowledge what he said. He gave her another kiss on the forehead and released her chin. He stood up to collect his clothes and put them on. She watched as he stepped through his dark jeans, pulled his red, tightish, athletic shirt on, and his black Nike's. Alice redressed herself as well, and when she was done, Princess Aurora came out of her room announcing she was ready to leave when Blayze was.

"Mother, I'm going to go see Wendy. I'll be back by six-thirty," Alice told her mother before leaving.

"Alright dear, but don't be late again please. We'll be at Cinderella's. See you soon, be carefull."

"Alright, love you. See you two soon," she added before leaving. Alice saw Blayze blink at her before she left, Alice responded to him by smiling and blushing.

Blayze and Princess Aurora took about a thirty minute trip through the woods before reaching the large, three story, brick house that was splendidly beautiful. Flowers of varying varieties from roses to lilies surrounded the place. He stood there gawking at the house as he felt a hand guide him towards the door. He smiled as a return of Auroras and he followed her up the gravel pathway to the large, red door. Aurora knocked three times, and both of them waited a minute before a young, beautiful, blonde maid appeared to let them in.

She had hazel eyes. and below the shoulder length hair pulled back in pigtails. The woman couldn't have been more than twenty-five. She wore one of those old maid outfits out of some forties mystery movie. She smiled as she beckoned both of us inside. With a prestigious Irish accent and asked, "Are you here to see Cinderella and The Prince?"

"Yes, Caroline. Thank you, how are you by the way?"

"I am well thank you. I shall go tell the mister and mrs' that you are here," Caroline said smiling before bouncing away excitedly, going to tell the couple they arrived.

A few minutes after waiting; a tall, mid-thirties, beautiful and classy women approached Blayze and Aurora. She had long, glossy blonde hair that was tied up in a bun. Her skin was an ivory shade. She wore a sky blue, silk, knee length dress; white high heels, and a silver bracelet. "Aurora, so good to see you. And who is the ravishing young man you brought with you today?" Her voice carried charisma and pride to match the perfect smile she had upon those red lips.

"Cindy, this is Blayze. Alice's new companion. Let's sit and talk, I have a story for you."

"Alright, come into the kitchen. Do you two want anything to drink?"

"No thanks ma'am," Blayze smiled at her. She returned the smile and then gestured for them to sit at the table. As Aurora finished telling the tale of how Blayze transferred from his world to theirs, Cinderella glanced at the princess before speaking to Blayze.

"Oh my. Well, I am pleased to hear that at least you have a friend here. Is there anything I could do to help you?"

Cinderella and Prince Charming, being unable to bear children, became fond of helping other children; such as the children's community in Neverland. They also enjoyed taking care of Alice when Philip and Aurora would have to go in search of the other communities.

Aurora cleared her throat before answering, "Well, we don't really have any room at our house besides the couch for Blayze. And that is not a proper place for someone who would be living with us. So, we were wondering if you would like to take Blayze in under your care."

Cinderella's face light up like christmas lights. She smiled such a happy and wide smile, you'd think it would cure cancer. "Of course I would! I would love to. Blayze, how would you feel if you were to stay here?" the bubbling with energy princess asked him.

"I wouldn't mind. You seem like nice people. I'd be greatful actually," he said smiling. _If only I could have had this growing up_ , he thought. Smiling at both Aurora and CInderella he then said, "What about, this Prince Charming? Your husband? Would he be ok with this?"

"Oh yes, and you don't need to call him that, as well as I'm not exactly referred to as 'Cinderella.' You see, while some of us are born here, and others travel through the portal, we often have names that we don't care to use anymore. Whether it was a family name, and you can no longer see them, or if you are of royalty somewhere else, maybe have a foreign name and you simply want to make it shorter or more modern. Aurora calls me Cindy because I was of royalty in another land before coming through the portal. Aurora was born here of royalty and simply got married. Prince Charming, or as we refer to him around here as Carter, traveled through the portal as a royal as well."

Blayze was glad that he wouldn't have to call them by these silly names he thought. Modern day names didn't exactly fit the bill of "Cinderella" and "Prince Charming." They all sat and talked for a few hours while waiting for Carter, aka: Prince Charming, to arrive from checking The Supernatural Community with all the other princes in the land as well as a few people from the army.

It probably reached three hours before Charming came back. He was an impassive man. Strict, serious, and blunt he looked like. The tall, six foot' two man had shiny, black hair. His eyes were as blue as an ocean. The color of his skin had a slight olive tone to it. His muscular form was intimidatingly fierce. He didn't have ugly, hulk muscles; but he had muscles that let you know he could probably kill you with one punch. A strikingly handsome man he was though.

"Hello sweetie, Aurora," Carter walked over greeting his wife with a kiss, and Aurora with a small hug. "Young man, what is your name?" he questioned Blayze, making him uncomfortable as he lost eye contact with the tall man.

"Uh.. Blayze… Sir…" Blayze stuttered, but couldn't help it. Sure Blayze was two inches shorter than Cater, with a little less muscle. But still, the man had the I-will-not-be-fucked-with look. The tall man looked at the two woman amused, as the teenager squirmed.

"It is unnecessary to be afraid, Blayze. I won't harm you. Now, was there a meeting I was uninformed of?"

"Oh, well, not exactly. It appears so that Blayze has traveled through the portal, and has no place to stay, so I told him we would take care of that and that he could stay here."

"Did you now? Well, if it is alright with the mrs', then it is alright with me. Have you had something to eat yet?" he once again questioned Blayze, and somehow he managed to look him in the eyes.

"No, sir."

"Well, we should have dinner and get to know each other then."

Aurora probably thought she should leave then, and so she did. She bid her adieu and left to go back home. It was five o'clock by the time dinner was ready and while Caroline hummed silently to herself, fixing chicken alfredo for the new family, Blayze and Carter became well acquainted as they were forming that foster parent/ foster son bond.

In the mean time, Cindy and Carter listened to all the fascinating things Blayze had to tell them. He started with his dad leaving when he was young and being raised by an alcoholic, narcotic addicted, barely there mother. Then he told them about the preppy, gifted, high school he went to. Blayze was an astoundingly intelligent person with a GPA of 5.3. His remarkable aptitude for learning quickly was uncomparable to any of the other people in his class. Blayze next talked about his mother dying at another young age in his life, so he lived on his own from then on. He knew how to fix up cars, and also memorized every car part with his photographic memory, landing him a job at an auto-repair shop. It paid well, so he was able to get by in the world. He stayed with friends here and there, jumping from house to house for a night or two before leaving so he wouldn't get caught. He stayed with his friend Kenny for a year when he was fifteen, but then moved out because social services was on his tail.

After that brief mention as he didn't want to tell them about staying with a twenty-year-old woman who he was sleeping with for a place to stay, he got into telling them about fencing lessons.

"You see, I love combat, and any sort of fighting. I already mastered a lot of martial arts such as Jujitsu, Karate. Then I picked up some other forms of fighting like street fighting, hand-to-hand combat, and weapon fighting. I didn't practice that a lot, it only helped when I used to almost get mugged. Anyways, so when I saved up enough money, I decided to take fencing lessons from this Ex-Spanish-Military guy who won tons of fencing competitions and was known for fencing and self defence while serving. So, he taught me from age fourteen to, well, right before I came here." He let out a small laugh. "My last lesson with him was actually right before I came here. I was walking home all angry because I wasn't focused that day and got my butt kicked twice by him. He said, 'don't waste my time kid, come back tomorrow when you are prepared and focused.' Man was I irritated, but I don't blame him. I wasn't focused, and if I had been in an actual fight, I could have gotten hurt."

Carter and Cindy looked at him with pride. They took in all the information he had given them and Carted decided to speak first. "Well Blayze, you seem extremely talented and gifted. We have people in the combat part of our military that could train you if you'd like? As well as for school, we haven't been able to set one up as no one here is specifically qualified to teach school besides the supernatural beings. Most of them are a danger to the other communities so we will not allow anyone except highly trained people to enter their land."

Blayze nodded in responce and understanding. This man was very protective and would take care of him, even though the teenage boy was strong and independent. Cindy being a new mother just smiled as she thought of proud and wonderful things about her new son. Blayze knew he would like being a part of this family; _and if I didn't maybe I could just stay over in the Neverland community_ , he thought not wanting to really think about that.

Blayze's new parents began to tell them small things about themselves when Blayze asked them questions.

"So, what should I call you two? Carter and CIndy? Mom and Dad? Sir and Ma'am?" He asked listing possible names to call his new foster parents. He thought about how Alice called hers mom and dad, and wondered if he should do the same.

Cindy answered his question, "Well, um, we haven't ever been parents before. So how about you call us Carter and Cindy for now, and when you feel comfortable with it, maybe you could try mom and dad or mother and father, see how you feel and if you are uncomfortable with it, we will understand." she finished with a warm smile that made Blayze feel reassured.

Carter spoke, "But if you find yourself in trouble, we would like and expect for you to refer to us as sir and ma'am. It's a respectable reference, and we would be pleased if you would remember that. But, you may certainly call us 'father and mother,' or 'mom and dad' when you are ready. I grew up with a father who was leader in command of the royal army in England. So he always demanded to be called sir from my siblings and I. Never once were we allowed to call him 'dad' or "father." I do not wish to be like him at all. I am similar to him in ways, but I am not going to stand by and not allow you to feel welcome here."

Blayze couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. He grew up without a father, and now that he has a new one, he wanted to be able to call the man dad someday. Blayze understood and accepted why they wanted him to call them sir and ma'am if he ever were to get into trouble. So he went along with it for the sake of being grateful for having people to look after him. He finally spoke to the two adults in front of him.

"I understand why you would want me to call you that, and don't worry, I will. I'm very grateful though for you taking me in. I feel like maybe I'll be able to be a kid again and not have to be in control or paranoid all the time. I do well staying out of trouble. I just would ask for you two not to keep anything from me, and let me know what's going on here, cause I'm new to this dimension."

Carter and Cindy looked at each other smiling. They were happy and amused that they had a son now who wasn't afraid to speak his mind. They also thought he was responsible, independent, intelligent. Only wonderful thoughts filled their mind. They didn't expect teenagers to be like this judging from the experience they had to face with Alice and the teenage population over in Mentrus. In response to his requests, they smiled and said of course.

After dinner, all of them headed into the living area to settle down and talk some more. Carter being a strict, military leader had a few rules he felt necessary to run by Blayze.

The room they sat in had a warm and comforting vibe. The walls were the color of cerulean blue. The chair Blayze sat in by the fireplace was almost a greyish lavender; so were the two couches in the living room. While one couch was placed center of the wall across from the fireplace, the other was placed on center of the wall next to the right of the fireplace. The color of the stands and tables in the room were of a dark, brown coffee color. One of the tables was about four feet long and two feet wide, set in between the fireplace and couch. There was also a stand on either side of the couch on the right wall of the room. Set on the left side of the four seating couch was a subtle, white lamp with a creamy white color shade to match. On the right side of the couch on the stand held a couple of cork, brown coasters. They had a flat screen t.v above the fireplace, and in the corner of the left wall held a five foot' five, black bookshelf that was filled with different sizes of books from end to end. The paracca wood floors ended up tying the room together making it a complete and family, friendly home.

Back to Carter, Cindy, and Blayze though; while Blayze sat in the chair across from the two adults, Carter started the new conversation. "Now, Blayze. You haven't been here for very long, but I feel it is necessary to go over the rules of this house. And if I see any other rules to be added, I will tell you, alright?" it was more a statement than a question though.

"Yes, I understand." Blayze said with a bit of apprehension in his voice. He didn't know why he felt unease though. There was nothing to be anxious about, Carter was only going to be going over rules. He guessed maybe it was because he never had any rules to live by before. Or maybe it was the fact that he was wrapping his brain around having someone to care enough about him to give him rules so he would maintain safety.

"Good, lets start with expectations and house rules then." Blayze saw Cindy roll her eyes and try to stifle a giggle as she looked at carter while her head rested in her hand. Blayze smiled at his new foster parent before returning his gaze to Carter. The man continued, "we both will not tolerate any disrespect, attitude, lying, or disobeying. This rule also applies to Caroline. She tells you to do something, you do it the first time. We expect you to listen to us without questioning us. Whether it is a safety matter or a simple task in general, you will not disobey a direct order, and do what you're told to with respect. Are we clear on that?"

 _Oh come on, really? He's one of those "do it the first time with no questions" kind of guys? I already had to deal with that with Mr. Sangrauta_ (Blayze's old fencing teacher) _; well at least I'm used to it,_ he thought to himself. He didn't want another one of those kinds of people to deal with, but he also didn't want to argue about it. So instead he just said, "Yes sir," and they moved on.

"We will expect you to be home by dinner time every day. Exceptions to this will be staying with friends for the night, spending a long period of the day with them, or something came up and you were unable to make it home. But either way, if you are spending time with a friend, like Alice, you will tell us who you are going to be with and what time you will be home. This is a dangerous place, especially right now because of Mentrus. Nonetheless, you are our responsibility now, we have no problem with that and are certainly glad, but you will follow this rule for the wellbeing of your safety."

"Yes sir," Blayze said starting to run across the thoughts on his mind. There were so many rules he had to take a mental note. Which was easy for him considering it was a skill he developed. He also thought about how sincere Carter was being. He really did care if he was willing to sit down and discuss rules, even if he did look like an impassive, enigma with several blankets of bullet-proof steel wrapped around him.

"Alright, now, no girls up in your room. I don't care if they are 'just a friend,' I was a boy your age once, and know all the possibilities of what you two may or may not do."

Blayze was slightly embarrassed by that rule as his cheeks flushed red a bit. He nodded in understandment, and said "yes sir," as he lost eye contact yet again with Carter. His foster parents looked at each other in amusement and tried to stifle a laugh. Blayze returned to a normal state after a few seconds.

"Moving on, you will be in bed and asleep by eleven o'clock, and we will wake you up around eight or nine in the mornings. Ok?"

"Yes sir,"

"Alright then. I think that about concludes the conversation. If I think of anything else, I will let you know. Also, we want you to know that we will always seek interest in your opinions, Blayze. If you have a problem or do not agree with us, come to us in a calm manner and we will talk about it. Whether it be a problem in general, or consequence related. We are here for you, and won't shut you out or ignore you."

Cindy started into this conversation by saying, "We are very open minded people and will always be glad to have you talk to us about anything." she said with pure genuine meaning in her tone. The teenager sat and looked at his new parents. Man, he never had this luxury before. Besides the fact that they cared enough about him to give him rules along with consequences, he was purely taken over with the fact that they were going to listen to him. They wouldn't reject or ignore him. This made Blayze break his thoughts and try out the names he'd been wanting to call them because he never had before. He always referred to his biological parents as insults or them, they, he, she, and you.

"Thank you…" he paused and Carter and Cindy could see he was struggling to say something. They let the silence follow for a bit longer before Blayze began to stutter something. The two couldn't quite make it out, and so they tried to be a little more patient. So they sat and waited, and decided they would do this as long as the boy needed. Finally the stuttering broke as Blayze formed his words and finished with, "mom and dad."

Well, if only you could see. But about three seconds after Cindy processed this she flipped shit. She looked like she was going to explode with glee. She squealed in her chair and clapped her hands together several times with a smile on her face, you would think her face would break. She bounced up and down a few times before going over to Blayze with an inhuman speed and pulled him out of his chair and into a hug. She squealed some more into his ear and shifted from foot to foot making Blayze do the same.

Blayze smiled and laughed a little as he could see how happy those four words made her. He also wondered though how long this would last, because he thought he was going to go deaf if she kept this up. He looked over at Carter sitting on the couch, leg crossed over the other in that rich-man-non-feminine-way. He had an expression of satisfaction, pride, and happy written all over his face while smiling.

'Help Me,' Blayze mouthed to him. 'No,' Carter mouthed and chuckled in response. Blayze didn't do anything about that though, as he just let Cindy hug him and squeal with delight.

After three minutes of Cindy's exuberant episode, she let go of Blayze and held him by the arms at arms length. "Blayze, you don't have any idea how much you made our day. Even though Carter is being a stoic enigma, he is full of joy and pride as well!" she exclaimed tears starting to fall down her face. Carter rolled his eyes at his wife and stood from the couch before venturing over to them. "Come now dear, no need to cry," he said taking her into his strong arms as she clung to him. As her sniffling dialed down, he moved her so that she was inches apart from her. "Are you alright now, sweetheart?"

"Yes," she said, turning her attention back to the teenager before them with a look of stun, confusion, and concern on his face as he had no idea why she just started crying.

"Sorry for the water-works, Blayze. I'm just so happy, you know women and how our emotions can be."

They all laughed together and Carter slipped an arm around his wife's lower back. "Well, I think we should all go to bed now as it is getting late," the new father stated as it was now eleven-fifteen at night. Blayze dreaded doing what he did, but simply just went along with it. He had his phone with him, maybe it was working and he could just play Tetris till he fell asleep.

"Caroline should have some clothes for you to sleep in upstairs. We'll show you to your room," he added

"Ok, thanks. Um, I don't really have any clothes to wear besides what I have on, and I have my money with me. Is there any place I could buy some?"

"Yes, and the Madhatter is actually a tailor, so he would be the one you would go to for clothes."

"Oh ok, hey Alice said she was meeting him there tomorrow, would it be ok if I went then?"

Cindy replied, "Yes, just remember to be back by six o'clock. Do you know what time she would be there?"

"No, sorry. I didn't think to get that information. I could just go and see if she's there or not though."

"Alright, if you do see Alice there and want to spend time with her, do call us," she said writing down a number on a piece of paper before giving it to him. She then added, "Oh did Alice show you how to get there?"

"No, mom."

"Caroline will show you, you two should get to know each other anyways."

"Alright, thanks. Well, I really do appreciate everything you guys are doing. I'll call you if Alice and I decide to hang out. Good night," he said before entering the room on the second floor.

"Good night. If you need anything just holler and one of us will help you with whatever you need. Ok, sweetie?" Cindy asked.

"Ok, thanks. Sleep well," He said before turning into his room and shutting the door as the married couple went to their room across the hall.

Blayze stepped into a room of three white walls and one black wall across from the bed. The bed held a soft comforter of thick black and white stripes. A bay window was placed on the wall in the corner across from the door; over on the other side of that wall was another door that led to a small sized patio outside with four deck chairs across from one another, so that people could talk to one another easily. Also in the room placed on the side of the black wall was a nice glass table with black drawers and a pole placed under it to keep it stabilized. Next to the desk was a tall white painted dresser holding about six drawers. There was a four foot tall book shelf painted black with a few books and a t.v on top of it. The closet was in the corner between the black and white wall, and was almost a walk in one. The floors contained a soft white rug that felt soft and smooth under his feet.

 _Damn, I like this room. Hell, this place is fucking fantastic all together_ , he thought to himself gazing at the room. At HIS room, not A room. This was now his room, his house, his parents, his t.v, his bed. After his biological mother died, he never owned a damn thing besides the items he could carry on his back. Blayze wondered silently if maybe he could buy some sowards like captain Hook had on the walls in his cabin. _Maybe one day,_ he thought before seeking out the chair with pajamas.

He found it in front of his desk and picked up the super-soft-cotton clothes to look at them. _I don't even remember the last time I slept in pajamas,_ again he thought. He held out the first item to sleep in. It was a long sleeve, grey shirt, written on it said "Night Owls" in black, and had a snow owl cartoon below it. Next he held up navy blue and grey plaid flannel pants. He tried them on and found that they were a little big on them, but close to a perfect fit. He didn't care though and was happy with the clothes, with everything.

Blayze jumped into bed and took out his phone. He read the blackberry and noticed the battery sign was at fifty percent, but that the wifi signal was great. _Well, at least they have signal in this dimension,_ he thought. As he looked through his phone he came across a picture of him and his fencing teacher as well as another one of the man's students who taught Blayze street fighting and weapon fighting.

The young man's name was Jason, and he was nineteen years old, still in college. Jason was of Blayze's build and form, two inches shorter than him though. Jason and Blayze became best friends through Mr. Sangrauta, and formed a brotherly bond. They both trained together for fencing after Blayze's shift ended at the auto-shop. That lasted for about two hours, then later Jason and Blayze would go to the abandoned warehouse to practice street fighting and weapon fighting. They kept that up for three years, managing to stay out of trouble, even though they were trespassing.

He glanced over the photo again and something in the picture caught his attention. _Hey, my backpack, I think I left that over at Alice's house,_ he remembered. His backpack consisted of: four short sleeve and two long sleeve shirts, three pairs of dark blue jeans, his ipod, his Ipod charger, his wallet and money, his phone charger, his work permit, driver's license and registration, his car paperwork and keys, some photos, and a journal he kept and wrote down information, fighting techniques, and things he needed to do or practice.

Recalling the british, blonde giveing him her number so that if he needed something he could contact her, he brought up Alice's name on his phone and hit 'text message' and sent her a text.

Blayze: Hey, are you up? He only waited about five minutes before hearing a little vibrate due to his phone being on silent.

Alice: Yeah, what's up? Btw, heard you have Cindy and Carter as your parents now. So, so, so happy for you. Warning though: Carter is not lenient when you cause trouble, so just don't; and Cindy is an emotional woman, so steer clear of her on her moody days.

Blayze: Thanks. I'm really glad I have them also. Nothing's up really. I was just wondering if you've seen my backpack? I left it over at your house. It's red and blue.

Alice: Yeah, it's here. When would be a good time to give it to you?

Blayze: I'm going to see the Madhatter tomorrow so that I can get some clothes, and I remembered you were going to see him. So, would you mind bringing it there and we could meet up, maybe hang after also?

Alice: I can bring it. And yeah, I'd love to hang out after words. I'll just have to check with my parents.

Blayze: Thanks Alice, so how are things with you? You sore from earlier? lol.

Alice: BLAYZE! well… A little, lol. You are my first though, so don't make fun of me!

Blayze: Me? Tease you? Never! haha. You don't have to be embarrassed though. It's ok. So, what are you going to see Mr. M about tomorrow?

Alice: Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out. Good night, Blayze. I'll see you tomorrow.

Blayze: Hmph, alright. Night, 

After their little conversation, he put his phone on the onyx nightstand next to him. Sinking into the comfortable bed and pillows, he fell asleep thinking about Alice, as she did the exact same thing before wandering off into a dream.

Chapter Three: Evil Plans

Blayze woke up at eight by a curvy, beautiful, smiling, Irish blonde shaking him. He mumbled and groaned something that made Caroline laugh, and then turned over to get a look at her before standing up.

"Hey Caroline, how's your morning been?" the teenager said said stretching and yawning.

"It's been good, thank you. I washed your clothes, they are in the chair. Breakfast is down on the table. Madame Charming requests that you eat before leaving."

 _So that's their last name? Charming? Well, it only makes sense,_ he thought to himself.

"Ok, thanks," he said leaving the room and going downstairs followed by the spunky maid. He wondered how early she gets up and has a smile on her face at eight in the morning. Blayze was used to getting up at twelve o'clock, going to work, going to fencing practice, then combat practice, then going to bed and repeating his day. He went into the kitchen and found his mother and father sitting at the table.

Carter sat at the head of their tawny, six foot long, four foot wide, wooden, kitchen table. Cindy sat in the chair to his left, and Blayze decided to take the chair to his right. He sat down and yawned again. "Good morning," he managed to say to the two adults.

"Hi, sweetie. How did you sleep?" Cindy asked in a moderately eager tone.

"I slept alright, how about you two?" he looked at both of them sort of smiling. It was still too early for him.

"I slept well, Dear, did you?"

Carter replied, "yes, sweetheart. Blayze, you mentioned seeing Alice today?"

"Yes, well that is if she shows up while I'm there. Mom said to just call if we do end up hanging out today. Is that alright?"

"Yes, just give us a call. What time are you leaving?"

 _Man, he is a straight-forward guy. Wants to know the who, what, when, where, and why. He would probably even want to know more if,_ Blayze thought to himself as he didn't enjoy this particular quality of Carter. He decided to push away his thoughts and answer him.

"Oh, um, I was going to go take a shower, and then leave. Is that ok?"

"Yes, that's fine with us," he said and then gave the boy a smile.

They ate their breakfast of waffles and sausage, briefly talking when they took a break from their food. After they were done Cindy called Caroline downstairs and asked if she would escort Blayze to The Madhatter's place. She agreed and left so that Blayze could go get ready. He showered, dressed, brushed his teeth and hair, and then met up with the maid downstairs by the door.

"You ready?" Blayze asked her.

"Yes, are you?" she asked in response.

"Yep, let's go."

After their brief conversation, they headed out onto the dirt path. Blayze thought it was weird how they had cell phones and wifi, but no cars. They continued to walk and chat about themselves and life. "So, this Madhatter? Is he actually insane?"

"I'm afraid so. He spent over a few thousand years here, so imagine that. It would be kind of hard not to go insane. Seeing the same thing everyday, doing the same thing everyday. It gets tiring probably."

"Sounds like it," he responded and thought of how they would probably be around sharp objects.

When they arrived at The Madhatters house, Caroline asked if he would be able to find his way home alright. "Yes Caroline, and I know, if I get lost I'll call." She smiled at the boy, gave him her number in case of emergency, and left. He walked up to the front door and knocked three times before it flung open.

"Holy crap," Blayze said frantically. He looked down at a five foot' five, chubby-ish man. He had white hair, brown eyes, and he looked about fifty maybe. He wore a red long coat, a black button up sleeveless vest, and a white button up long sleeve shirt. He also wore nice black slacks and attached to his belt loop and inside his pocket was an old, pocket watch. Italian leather shoes completed his British, fancy, owner of a bank look.

Blayze was at least right about one thing as the small man spoke in an old, thick English accent. "Who the hell are you?"

"Um, I'm Blayze, Blayze Charming. I came to be tailored."

"Oh, yes. We've been expecting you. You can come in child, but you'll have to wait about ten, fifteen minutes."

"Alright, thank you. Has a girl named Alice come by yet?" he asked a bit too eagerly. The old man turned around and quizzically looked at him before saying, "why?"

"She has something of mine, and we also agreed to maybe spend some time together."

"Well, she's here. Came with a god awful ugly bookbag, if that is yours."

Blayze blushed and shifted uncomfortably. He was a bit embarrassed and taken back by the man's comment. He disregarded it though and said, "Yes, that's mine."

"I'll go get it, wait in their," he said pointing to a red room with a black leather couch. He sat down and looked at the room across from him. It looked like a barber shop in the large room; having three sink's with a chair attached to each one. There was also hair cutting supplies, a chair that could change height, and hair styling supplies in front of three mirrors. In the white chest sitting in the corner of the large red room held a mop, broom, dustpan, cleaning supplies for the wood and windows, and trash bags. Next to the cash was a trashcan.

 _So this must be a place where people go to get cleaned up I guess_ , he thought to himself questioningly as he waited. Blayze sat silently for ten minutes before he was called by the old, short man to follow him. The teenager stood up and quickly walked with the guy to the staircase. Following the fancy guy up the stairs, Blayze said, "So, what's your name?"

"Well, my real name is The White Rabbit, but when I traveled through the portal to this land I became known as Mr. Snow."

"Wait, so, you traveled through the portal as a Rabbit?"

"Indeed, aren't you quick," he added sarcastically. Blayze ignored that last comment as he walked into the room with Mr. Snow.

Alice walked over to Blayze from the chair she was sitting in and gave him his backpack, before saying, "hi."

"Hey Alice, glad to see you." then he hugged her. She felt comfortable and relaxed as she put her arms around him to hug him back.

"Children, Mr. Madhatter is a very busy man. Do not waste his time with your teenage affection. Come now Blayze. Alice go home or something."

"Hey now Mr. White Rabbit," she said before chuckling. "If I give you a carrot will you stop being such a grumpy-umpy?" She teased him in a childish voice as she put her hands on her hips and leaned down to look in his eyes.

"Alice, don't make me call your parents. You can come along but only if you two are quiet. Alice you know how he gets with more than one person in the room."

"Yes, I do. I wasn't born yesterday," she sarcastically said, shrugging off his statement. She was going to go with Blayze whether Mr. Snow said so or not.

"Fine, come along then," Mr. Snow said as the two followed in suit. He led them to an extremely large room painted with blue walls. No windows, a stage with a mirror, and bins that held tailoring supplies such as rope, measuring tape, scissors that were spread out all over the room on dark wooden floors.

A man with slicked back, fiery red hair, with a long sleeve purple pin striped shirt; and good length, darkish, well fit, tawny, corduroy pants. He also had on a black apron that held measuring tape in the pocket.

Mr. Madhatter turned around and walked over to them with great speed. "Blayze, ah charming aren't you. Alice, I thought I sent you on your way?" he said in a scottish sounding tone. He was at least five foot' nine, and was sort of thin, but looked fit enough. His age was more so around thirty, and he had those happy but crazy eyes set upon his face as his lips curled into a smile.

"I'm just going to wait for Blayze, if that's ok?"

"Oh sure, now she finds her respect," Mr. Snow murmured to himself. They all ignored him and then the red headed man said, "It's fine, boy, up on the stage. Kristoff!" He ordered and yelled. Soon after, when Snow left, another short, old, man appeared. But this man running into the room looked about ninety-years-old.

"Yes sir," the little old man basically wheezed. He wore a blue apron, a black button up shirt, and black slacks. When his breathing became normal, The Madhatter said, "write down this boy's measurements, then when we're done, sit with him and go over what he likes."

"Alright sir, will that be all?"

"Yes, for now maybe, thank you," responded the red headed man.

All of a sudden, Blayze felt the measuring tape all too soon for his comfort. He had never been tailored for anything before, so he didn't know what to expect. He did not find pleasure in this at all as the man moved from his neck, to his shoulders, chest, stomach, waist, pelvis, inner thighs, knees, calves, ankles, and then went back up and finished with the arms. Alice laughed at Blayze's facial expression when The Madhatter measured his pelvis and inner thighs, but the look he shot her made her shut up then and their.

When they were done Alice explained the system to him. "You see, Kristoff is a wizard. And with the measurements The Madhatter just gave him, your going to sit down, and look at a bunch of clothes online for things you like and what not. Then Kristoff will put them into the system and your items will appear in a changing room for you to try on. Got it?"

Blayze, yet again, was stunned by the information. "Learn something new every damn day," seemed to be his motto here. Although, it wasn't so bad. He liked the place more and more every day actually. He sat down with Kristoff to discuss what kind of clothes he would like to buy. "How much do you all charge?" he asked before beginning in case he didn't have enough to cover it all.

"It depends on what you get. And we don't charge money, we charge favors. We give you clothes, you do us a favor. Deal?"

"Um, what kind of favor," he asked wearily. Blayze looked over to Alice sitting in front of him, while Kristoff was next to him pulling out a computer.

"Before the computer sends the clothes to the changing room, it will tell you what type of favor you would need to do. It's part of The Madhatters system," Alice explained as Kristoff was uninterested in doing it. He searched for the websites he needed and looked at the measurements before programming them into the computer. Once he was done, the small man looked at the tall teen and said, "shall we begin?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

As they discussed what Blayze did and didn't like, Alice interrupted about a dozen times saying, "You should get that!" or "Oh, you like that? Don't get that," before Blayze became irritated. He stood up and walked over to Alice, stood her up, threw her over his shoulder, placed her outside the door, and then shut it.

"Was it something I said?" she yelled in a questioning tone. Blayze chuckled at her question and then turned his attention back to Kristoff.

They finished going over everything at least twice before the wizard did his magic. Blayze tried on the clothes and had The Madhater look over it all and checked to see if they fit. After that, Kristoff read Blayze the favor before he bought the few items he needed. The favor was: Come by Tuesday morning, and help with book keeping and stock.

"Ok, I can do that. How long would you need me?"

Mr. Snow came into the room and responded, "Until I say so, you're stuck with me kid."

 _Oh no… Where's the rope?_ Blayze thought with disgust. He reconsidered and then thought, _what's the harm in one day may not be that bad._ "Ok, I'll see you Tuesday, Mr. Snow." Blayze and Mr. Snow shook hands to complete the deal. The teenage boy then turned to Kristoff and The Madhatter and thanked them.

"No problem, lad. Your clothes will be waiting for you at your house. Now run along, I have people to work with," said Mr. Madhatter before shooing them out.

Alice and Blayze left, deals made, clothes ordered, both happy.

"So what was your deal," he asked her as they walked out onto the pathway.

"I have to help Daisy and Minnie in the hair salon on Tuesday. Bright side of it I guess is I get to see you. I hate those two women. They always make fun of me and boss me around, but I can't help it because I love the clothes they select for me. My designer, Persceponie, she is amazing with fashion. Anyhow, I called Mister and Mrs' Charming and told them we would hang out for a bit."

"Cool, thanks. Yeah, I think my phone died a while back. Anyways where do you want to go?"

"How about… Mermaid Lagoon?"

"Sounds good. Lead the way, Miss Map." They both laughed at that comment and he walked with her for about fifteen or so minutes. They reached the beautiful, crystal clear water and sat down on the large log that overlooked the view. They could see the mermaids and mermen swimming around together in the distance. They sat in silence for a few moments before Alice started to say something.

"So… How do you like it here so far?" she said trying to make conversation.

"I really like it here. It's nice, beautiful, got some adventure to it."

"Yeah, it is. I like to come here when I get lonely or stressed. It's so serene and peaceful."

Blayze gave a little chuckle at that recalling what he would do when he was upset. It was either fighting, sex, drinking, or all three. Alice asked why he laughed, but Blayze only shrugged it off with a sigh and said nothing. She let it go and put her hands in the pockets of her large, black zip up hoodie. Her head rested on his shoulder and he rested his head against hers. Both looked at the view some more, lost in thought. He let out another sigh before straightening up, causing Alice to do so as well.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing, it's just… I really like you Alice."

"I like you too, Blayze." she smiled sheepishly and blushed. Looking down at her lap so he couldn't see her, Blayze caught her chin between his thumb and fingers and forced her to look into his eyes. He gazed into her beautiful eyes in awe before planting a passionate kiss on her delicate lips. She responded with a lustful moan, exercising her libido.

She took her hands out of her pocket and grabbed the back of his head pulling him closer to her. He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up placing her on his lap. He stood up without breaking lip contact, and brought her over to a near by tree. Setting her down, and pinning her up against the tree, he took both of her arms and firmly held them above her head as he passionately returned to the exquisite feel of Alice.

Blayze pressed his hard body into her petite frame. He used his free hand to unbutton her white shorts and take them down along with the blue, lace thong she had on. Rubbing her clit, the lust and heat the came from both their longing carnal desires took place. Blayze quickly turned Alice around as he held her by the waist, and she braced herself with her arms against the tree. He quickly took out his cock, teased Alice with it as he slide it up and down against her clit and in between her labia. She cried out in fury as she wanted him in her.

"Blayze! Please!" she almost screamed as she couldn't take anymore. She felt something building up inside of her wanting to be released. Blayze slapped her on her sit spot hard. She moaned as the pain felt good for some reason. He wrapped her hair around his wrist and pulled her close to him making her arch her back.

His long, hard cock slipped into her fast with pleasure. He went in and out furiously like a beast. Alice squirmed as she would thrust back into him and hear sounds escape Blayze's lips. "Please, please, Bl…" she managed to get out before he spanked her again on the same spot. "No, you can come when I say you can. If you come before then, I will spank you." And if Blayze thought that would keep her from doing so, he thought wrong. Because that sent Alice over the edge as she let out a relaxed sigh and spilt all over Blayze's tip.

The masculine guy behind her was fucking the short blonde harder and faster now. He thrusted in and out of her, making Alice heavily moan and breath as she couldn't form sentences. Blayze found his release as his come started to drip down her inner thighs.

It took a while for her to clean up, but when she did, Blayze went over to her and started to caress her cheek with his thumb as if she was shedding unseen tears.

"You were bad, you know," he told her with authority in his voice.

She looked at him questioningly, and opened her mouth. "What did I do wrong? Was the sex bad?"

"No, sweetie. The sex was unexplainably satiable. But, I told you not to come yet, and you disobeyed."

She casted her gaze down recalling what he said. She wasn't really paying attention to well. Alice was having difficulty remembering what he had told her. Finally, when her thoughts came through, she looked at him in fear.

"No! you can't, you have no right! What makes you think you can spank me?"

"I think, since you like me, and I like you, and you disobeyed, I have a lot of right doing that."

She curiously looked at him. "So, are you saying… You want to be together? Like Wendy and Peter together?"

"Yeah," was his only response.

"Then ask me," she motivated him.

"Alice, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She jokingly took a while to consider his question, Blayze could tell she was teasing him. Finally Alice spoke up and said, "I would like that a lot," and then she kissed him again. It was a soft and gentle kiss, and lasted for a minute.

Blayze parted the kiss and looked into her eyes before saying, "well, now that we've settled that, shall we?" He said taking her by her upper arm and leading her towards the log. He could tell Alice was sort of nervous, but wasn't exactly resisting. _Maybe she wants to get spanked by me_ , he thought.

Blayze sat down on the log, and had Alice standing between his legs. He looked up at her and said, "Do you know why I'm going to spank you?"

"Because I disobeyed you by coming," she responded innocently as ever.

"And is it ok to disobey?"

"No," Alice said before she was pulled over his right knee and had three hard smacks on the sit spot of her shorts.

"No, what?" He said landing another sharp swat on the middle of her left cheek.

"No, sir."

"Good girl," he stated and took her shorts and underwear down above her knee. He caressed her bare skin before speaking, "I'm going to spank you now. Don't try to move out of my grasp, and don't cuss," then the smacking begun.

Swat after smack, it went on and on. But this wasn't like a normal spanking. It hurt a little, but it felt pleasant as he would let the spanks sink in after each one. Sometimes he would even rub the skin as as he paused. She squealed and squirmed only to receive a harder smack on her thighs. But then after twenty-five spanks, Blayze sat her on his lap and said, "Are you going to behave and listen to me now."

Lust coursed through her veins. She wanted him to fuck her hard again and again until there was nothing left. Flaming with internal desire, her heart started to palpitate and her breathing picked up. She shivered a little and then let out a small breath, "Yes sir. I'll behave."

He kissed her cheek and then stood her up before he did the same. "Lets get you home now." They both left mermaid lagoon and walked towards the path way that split to lead them in different directions. "Bye, I'll see you later," she told him shyly.

"By babe, see you," Blayze said before kissing her on the lips and hugging her. He turned her around and sent a light swat to her cheek propelling her towards her house. She looked back at him with a joking glare before smiling and went on her way. Blayze turned and did the same.

He arrived at his house a little later then he needed because he got lost on the way back. _Damn, I hope Carter isn't going to be an ass because I was thirty minutes late_ , he thought as he walked through the door.

"And you were late because?" said an all too familiar, strict voice coming from the chair in the living room.

"I got a little lost. I'm sorry, I thought I could find my way back by myself."

Carter rose and walked over to him. He looked the boy in the eyes to make sure he wasn't lying. "Alright, I'll let it slide this time, but if you are late again, there will be consequences. Tomorrow, I'll show you the land so that you don't end up in this situation again. Ok?"

"Ok, thanks," he said in response.

Cindy then came into the room. "Good, you're home. Dinner's ready you two."

As the time passed Blayze found himself getting into a bit of a fight with Caroline. He didn't mean to give her attitude, it just sort of happened. Carter heard the fight go down as the country boy and Irish woman went at each others throats.

"You flaming brat, shut your mouth or I swear I'll show you so much wrath you won't move for a week!" Blayze laughed as he could take this five foot' five raging woman.

"You? You think you can take me? Bring it, bitch!" And when Caroline took a step towards him, Blayze's father showed up in time and stopped her.

"What is the meaning of this, Caroline?"

Blayze tried to speak up, but Carter cut him of saying, "did I ask you, son?" Then he returned his attention to Caroline.

"Well, sir. I knocked on his door and when I didn't hear anything I went in and it turned out Blayze was…" she paused because she didn't want to mention walking in on him masterbating, so she quickly lied. "Blayze was getting dressed and I sort of saw some things. And I quickly apologized and left, and I guess I embarrassed Blayze, because well he came out shortly after words and we had a bit of a disagreement."

"What are you talking about you didn't hear anything? I said don't come in!" Blayze shouted in outrage. He knew she totally heard him. Carter struggled with who to believe. So he decided it would only be fair to here Blayze's side of the story.

"Blayze, would you like to explain what happened?"

"Sure. Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I wasn't getting dressed. I… uh… Well, I was getting off… And I heard her knock and I said 'don't come in,' and she came in anyways. And then she saw me and giggled, then left. And I just got really angry. So, I went to talk to her and she started teasing me, so we fought about it. Not physically, but if you hadn't stopped us we might have."

Carter was completely shocked. First, he was taken back by Blayze's sexual actions. Second, he was angry because his maid lied to him. And third, he wasn't exactly sure how to handle this now.

"Caroline, you are going to be punished for lying to me. Go to your room, and go stand in the corner with your jeans off."

Caroline left the hallway, and Blayze was now the shocked one as he had no idea what Carter meant by that other than he was going to spank her. _Wait, if he is going to spank her, what does that mean for me,_ he thought with worry and fear shown in his expression as he glanced at Carter before looking down.

"As for you son, go in your room and wait for me. Sit on your bed and don't move. I'll tend to you once I'm done with Caroline, understand?"

"Yes sir," Blayze told him before closing the door to his room and sitting on his bed. He could hear his father walk into the maid's room a few doors down, open and shut it harshly. He was glad she was going to get punished and maybe he wouldn't have to endure his strict father's wrath. Blayze could only guess that based on what he heard, he might as well expect from the man with the non-lenient-policy.

In Caroline's room, Carter was now standing behind her with a look of disapproval. The twenty-three year old stood in the corner ashamed, with her pink cotton, white lace around the edges panties showing, and her jeans neatly folded on the chair next to her. He went up to her and bent down to whisper in her ear, authority heard in his tone, "Tell me why you're here, Caroline."

She shivered as his husky, hard voice surrounded her ears. Her blood rushing up to her cheeks, making her flesh feel hot.

"Because I walked in on Blayze, teased him, and lied to you…" hanging her head in shame, the maid listed the reasons that made her end up in this situation.

"I know you've always had a curious mind, but you're as bad as the Wendy girl. Now do you remember what I said about the last time this happened. You walked in on my wife and I."

"Yes sir, you threatened to spank me and ground me sir. As well as a spanking every night for two weeks."

"You are just so incredulous. You remember what I said, yet you defy me. Well, the last spanking I gave you will seem like nothing. He angrily grabbed her by the upper arm, and jerked her towards him as he fastly walked over to her vanity. There was a wooden, onyx brush just waiting to be used on her soft, tender, back side.

Carter pulled her in between his thighs and tipped her over his lap as he grabbed the brush. Holding it in his hand, raising it above her bottom, Caroline braced herself by planting her hands firmly on the floor. _Don't reach back, don't reach back_ , she thought almost crying. Blondie here had been in this position to many times to know what pissed Carter off to turn a short spanking into a long one.

"Caroline, you have defied me and lied to me. This will cost you two spankings as well as one at bed time every night for two weeks straight. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," she nearly whispered.

"Good, then let's begin," he said as he brought down the hard brush to her pale backside. She squealed and tried to remain still as she was getting her butt tanned. Fighting the urge to struggle, Carter brought the brush down four times in the same spot on her left, middle cheek. He then brought the brush down ten times on her right, middle cheek, and then six times individually on each sit spot. He changed the pace and started bringing it down harder. Five minutes past, and he was changing the way he was spanking her now. Instead of one spot at a time, he moved the brush all over her backside covering every inch possible. Once he got down to her sit spots again, that's where she started bucking and wailing about. He spanked one sit spot after the other. RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT. She couldn't take it anymore. "AWWWWWWWW! PLEASE SIR, NO MORE, I WON'T DO ANYTHING WRONG EVER AGAIN, PLEASE STOP!"

She squirmed, wriggled, bucked, kicked, flailed, but Carter's grip was no match for her. She was weak against him and soon just went limp. She tried to get off his lap a couple of times, but just couldn't because he had too strong of a hold on her waist. After Carter moved onto her thighs she cried harder then ever. Carter couldn't stand to hear her cry any longer as it was starting to cause him heartbreak. He knew she needed this, but it has been long enough. So with twenty more swats to her thighs, sit spots, and from there up to her middle cheeks, he finished. Setting the brush down and standing a crying Irish girl, he held her tightly. She cried into his masculine frame, and said her apologies as Carter soothed her and rubbed her back.

When her crying died down a bit, she looked up at him and smiled slightly. She needed a male figure like him in her life to straighten her out. She didn't have anyone but him. He was the only father figure she had in this land. He reassured that she was ok before sending her to bed. As Caroline climbed under the sheets slowly, wincing at the pain, she turned over and slept on her stomach. Carter went over to her and kissed her forehead, said good night, turned off the light, and left.

The new father opened the door to Blayze's room and found him sitting on his bed, cross legged, looking down solemnly.

"Now what seems to have gotten you down, son?"

"It's just… I heard Caroline…"

"Ah, penny for your thoughts?"

That comment made Blayze laugh a bit. He soon regained the saddened worried expression he had before and looked at Carter who moved from the doorway to his bed.

"Well… Are you going to hit me like you did Caroline?" he asked sullenly, fear almost over taking him. He had never been spanked before, so he didn't know what to expect if he was going to get it.

"No, I have no reason to. You didn't physically fight her, and you also didn't lie to me."

"Alright," was all his response was. 

"Blayze, you know, if there's something you want to talk about, I'll listen."

"Yeah… It's just that I've never been hit before. I've been beat up, but, that's different. I heard Caroline in there, and then I heard what sounded like you comforting her."

"Well, a spanking is usually like that. If the person who is giving the punishment truly cares about the person getting punished, then they tend to comfort them after words. It's a long process for some people; but after, they usually receive the care and attention they need. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. Thanks for explaining that to me. Future wise, if I do something wrong, should I expect that from you?"

"Well, it depends on what you do. Lie to me or try to keep something from me, you can guarantee a trip across my knee. Disrespect Cindy or I, and you can expect to be spanked or sent to your room and grounded. It all depends on what you do, and whether I see a spanking should be given out, I will take action and do so."

The boy slightly blushed as he thought this over in his head. At least his dad was a fair person and would listen to reason before punishing Blayze. The tall prince could tell Blayze was embarrassed as he looked down again. Carter put his finger under his son's chin, forcing him to look at him.

"Well, now that we've covered that. I think you should go to bed. No cell phone, go to sleep as we will be leaving at nine tomorrow so I can show you the land."

"Yes sir, thanks for talking to me. I appreciate it."

Carter ruffled the boy's hair and smiled at his son, "anytime Blayze," he said. Blayze smiled back and moved the blankets and crawled under them.

After his father left the room, he plugged in his phone to charge and set it on the floor. A message from Alice caught his eye and he checked the blackberry. It was a picture of her in a black push up bra with a little white bow between the cupps, and black silk panties that showed off her lifted cheeks, with white lace surrounding the edges. He gawked at the picture before setting his phone down.

 _WHAT THE FUCK, IS THAT REALLY ALICE?!_ he thought to himself almost screaming in his head. He looked at the image again. Alice was posed in a position so that her back was to the mirror showing off her fantastic ass, but she was also slightly turned to show off her perfect tummy, tits and beautiful face. Her hair was down and ran along her back, out of the way.

 _Should I send her something? And if I do, what do I say? I usually just have sex, I don't really sext… God this is embarrassing. Maybe I'll see her tomorrow, she won't know I saw the picture and I can just tell her what I think in person. Yeah, I'll just do that,_ he thought to himself again.

Blayze put the phone down and turned it off. After the thoughts about the picture ran through his head he closed his eyes and dreamt of them two making out, having sex, shower sex, floor sex, oral sex, anything he could think of. And he went to sleep as satisfied as a dog with a bone.

The next day, he woke up with a smile recalling the dreams he had about Alice as well as the picture. His girl was truly hot, and naughty. Although, as he went into deeper thoughts, those happy moments started to take a turn. Was he turning her into Wendy? How'd she even know about sexting in the first place? Or had Wendy talked to her about this? Thoughts had occurred to him about this making him worry. Blayze thought he was just over reacting and that she probably thought of it all on her own. Why was he even considering Wendy was at fault. If she was though, he and Peter would have something to talk about.

He went downstairs still contemplating on what was going on with Alice. His thoughts were broken by his father's voice.

"Blayze, how did you sleep?"

"I slept fairly well, thanks. How about you?"

"Pretty ok, your mother isn't feeling well, so she's still sleeping. After breakfast and a shower, well head out. There's a lot of ground to cover here."

"Alright, thanks again for taking the time to do this."

After their brief conversation, Caroline gave them each a plate of pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and a glass of orange juice. Carter had coffee instead though.

Blayze glared at Caroline before curling his lips into a smirk. She saw him doing so and pursed her lips while tightening her eyes.

"If you two don't stop this childish behavior at once, I will take you both over my knee. Am I making myself clear?"

They both looked at him in horror before Caroline frantically shouted, "YES SIR!" obviously not wanting to repeat last night. Blayze hesitantly answered him, quieter than the loud woman cleaning the countertops in the kitchen. But with respect, he replied, "yes sir."

Carter and Blayze rode out on two trusty, white steeds, beautiful creatures they were. They took a path that led them out of The Royals Land, and wandered around Wonderland. The next route they took trailed the shore of the lake to Neverland. From there, they both rode over to the close line of Mentrus. They didn't dare actually cross the border of the line, due to the supernatural's already threatening a war. As the teenage son and his father grazed these paths a few more times, Carter quizzed him.

"So if you are heading west of Wonderland, where will you find yourself?"

"Uhh, er… Neverland?"

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes, wait, no… I mean… Yes?"

Carter gave off an obnoxious laugh causing Blayze to twinge with agitation.

"Son, it's Mentrus. I guess well need to go over the path's once more. Follow me." He said heading west of where they were to go back to the shore. Blayze didn't mind taking the route's once again, he liked bonding with Carter. Even if it meant doing the same thing over and over again. But, it was for his benefit. He didn't exactly want to be in a land he didn't know too well. It would only make him paranoid like he was in the streets of his old home town in North Dakota.

"If it helps, I at least know where the border of the supernatural line is. And I know not to cross it…"

Carter looked over at him, an amused smile formed on his lips. "Good job son. Well go over the paths one more time and see what you remember. If you're having trouble retaining it, well do it again tomorrow. Alright?" He said having his horse pick up the pace so that they could get going.

"Alright, thank you," Blayze responded.

It was three o'clock by the time they both arrived at the Charming household. They walked into the house to see a distressed Mrs. Charming tied up and gagged in a chair. They looked at each other frantically and then their attention turned to the two sleeping teenagers also tied up and gagged on the couch in their living room.

"Cindy! he said running over to her, and then he was stopped when his feet would no longer move. "What the?..." He managed to say before he was interrupted by a seductive purr.

"Oh come now, why ruin all the fun. Oh wait, I get it. Prince sees a helpless girl, prince tries to help, prince gets stopped. It was only the inevitable you know? So, let me save you the trouble. We have only encountered each other once before. I am Madame Deveraux. Over there is Sir Deveraux. And that savage, ameba is a physicalist. Sir and I, we are leaders of the vampires. Do not be afraid… Yet, anyhow. Back to my point. You see, we are under the impression that a girl was exiled here not long ago, without our say. Her siblings have been punished, and now that girl has come to value. So, we have come to collect her. If she is not returned to the border of Mentrus by tomorrow at midnight, there will be hell to pay."

"You will not make that girl miserable again. You can throw all the tantrums, and all the wars, but we will win, and you all will lose. Just like the last time. Remember husband number three? Who will your next husband be after we win again? That is if you are even alive to witness another one." Carter broke out with venom, clearly not taking anymore bull from this vexatious whore.

He stared deep into the core of her red eyes, surrounded by long black hair with bangs and pale skin that brought out her plump, red lips.

"Why you scoundrel. How dare you talk to me like that! I won't tolerate it. The girl by tomorrow at midnight, or you will face the wrath of a life time! Hendrix here also came up with a good idea. We took her friends as insurance. You see, if we don't get her, they die. All because of you. So what will it be. You have more than enough time to contribute a thought or two. Let two people live, or let them die as well as the other communities here. The choice is all up to you," she finished and The Devroux's, Hendrix, Peter, and Wendy disappeared into thin air.

Carter was suddenly free to move and rushed over to help Cindy.

"Sweetie, are you alright." He could tell she was still in shock, but Cindy managed to respond with a nod.

"Did they hurt you? Did they hurt anyone else?"

"They took Wendy, Peter, Tinkerbell, and Caroline."

"Blayze, were going over to Philip's. Help your mother mount a horse."

"Yes, dad." He said and then went over to his mother to help her up. They were both outside in a hurry and Cindy was on her horse ready to go. Blayze was getting his horse and his father's ready as well. Carter was inside making a call to Aurora telling them they were coming over, had no time to explain on the phone, and hung up. He went outside to find that Blayze had just finished saddling his horse.

"Thanks Blayze. I appreciate it. Make sure you and your mother follow me. It seems she's in shock and might not respond to things as she normally would.

Cindy just sat on her horse looking down at her hands placed on the rains. "I was so stupid, I heard a knock on the door, the voice sounded like Aurora's. I let them all in. It's all my fault that they have Caroline!" she cried to herself.

"Cindy, you have to be strong now. We can talk about this at Aurora's, but we need to warn Philip and them about this. Alright dear? I love you and this isn't your fault. You were tricked, but right now we need to go."

Cindy stopped crying and nodded as she understood. They basically had the horses running over to Prince Philip's cabin. Once there, they leaped off their horses, tied them to the little bannister to the left of their cabin, and knocked on the door. When Philip answered he saw the frantic and shocked state all three were in and knew it wasn't time for chit chat.

"What happened?" Philip asked.

"Madame and Sir Deveraux is what happened. They want Alice by tomorrow at midnight, or else they are going to create war against us." Carter went on to tell the story of what happened. Alice came downstairs crying at what she heard from listening to them.

"Why do they want me?! They exiled me!"

Carter responded to the young teenage girl. "We don't know sweetheart. They said you recently became of importance and that you were exiled without Madame and Sir Deveraux's permission. Aside from all this, we aren't going to give you to them. We will find a way to beat them."

Prince Philip stepped in and said, "Alice and Blayze, why don't you stay in here, and we'll go into the kitchen and talk."

They nodded their heads the four adults hurried into the kitchen to make a plan. Blayze held Alice while he watched t.v and soothed her as she continued to cry and shake. It must have been a couple hours because he was able to watch at least three MMA fights. Finally, when eight o'clock rolled around, Aurora woke up a sleeping Alice curled up against Blayze while he still held her. Her movements caused him to wake up also. He yawned as she stretched and then in unison both asked, "so what's going to happen?"

"Let the grown up's handle that dear, it's getting late and Blayze and them need to head back. Alright?" Blayze nodded and said, "yes ma'am."

He stood up while Alice still sat on the couch. She had her knees tucked to her chest with her arms around her. He didn't want to leave her there like that. She looked scared out of her mind. Alice looked up at Blayze with what seemed to him like a desperate, wordless, plea to stay. But, he knew his father wouldn't allow such a thing.

Carter and Cindy walked into the room to find Blayze bending down and wiping away a tear on the little blondes face. He kissed her and said, "hey, I'll see you tomorrow baby. It'll all be ok, go get some sleep." With that said, he carried her off the couch and set her on her feet; only for Alice to sit back down, curl up, and begin to cry again.

"People are going to die because of me! How is that going to be ok?!" She heaved heavy sobbs into her knees. Blayze looked at his and her parents with a look that said "what the hell do I do?"

Carter looked at Blayze and then at Phillip and Aurora.

"Carter, maybe Blayze could stay with Alice for the night. I trust him enough not to go against our rules," Aurora spoke to Cindy and her husband.

"It's ok by us if he wants to stay with her," Philip said as he looked at the two Charming's.

"I suppose. Blayze, will you obey their and our rules if you stay the night here?"

He would say anything to stay with Alice, and comfort his girl. "Yes, I will," he responded in a protective tone.

"Alright then, get some rest, and call when you're ready to come home," Cindy told him and kissed his forehead before giving both Aurora and Philip a hug. Carter gave Aurora a hug and Philip one of those man half hug/ half pat on the back kinds of things before they left.

Aurora went over to Blayze as Phillip still stood by the doorway.

"Do you need anything, sweetheart?"

"No thank you, ma'am. I appreciate you letting me stay here again."

"Oh, don't mention it. We'll be upstairs if you need us."

"Ok, good night."

"Good night," they both said in unison as they went upstairs.

Alice and Blayze stayed in the couch as silence now wandered through the air. He stroked her hair, and whispered to her, "feeling better baby?"

She nodded her head and snuggled closer into him. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and then said, "you want to talk about it?"

Again the only response he received was a nod of her head, indicating a 'no.' He tried to put her to sleep by scooping her up in his arms, only to have her start crying again and said, "no."

So they spent another hour on the couch together before Blayze said, "Baby, you're exhausted, you need to rest. I'm going to put you to bed now." She looked at him and said "no," but he wouldn't listen to her.

"Now, don't you start screaming ok. I'm here, I got you, and you need to go to bed. So, this is what's going to happen. I can either carry you up to your room, and you can guarantee you'll get a spanking if that has to happen. Or you can stand up, give me a kiss, and we can both go upstairs and sleep. Your choice."

Alice looked at him bewildered. She couldn't believe he would spank her after a night like this. She didn't want to sleep, she just wanted to be held on the couch and watch MMA fights on demand with him. She didn't want to be forced into going up stairs and having nightmare's. When Alice started to cry again, Blayze looked at her and said, "I guess we have to do this the hard way."

He scooped up a crying little fifteen year old, and carried her to her room. When he set her down by her bed she tried to walk out of the room only to be stopped when Blayze caught her upper arm. He turned her around and landed a light swat on her left cheek. She stared at him in anger and then when she met his look, his angry expression dominated hers and she backed down. Lowering her defiance by a notch, Blayze pointed to her bed and said, "Go to sleep, now."

Hesitating a second, she decided to submit. Alice took off her jeans and bra and climbed into bed under the covers. She looked behind her shoulder at Blayze and said, "Will you sleep with me?" A tear escaped her pleading eyes, and Blayze laid down over the covers. He wasn't cold because he had a sweatshirt and jeans on.

Alice rolled over to him and laid her head on his chest while her wrapped his arms around her. An all too familiar position now, but a comfortable one. They slept soundly together, and it was the best sleep they both ever had quite frankly. She felt safe and secure, as if everything bad that was happening could just go away. And he felt needed, like he had a purpose. She was his little broken doll that he needed to save.

They woke up a few hours past dawn. "Good morning sleepy head," he whispered into Alice's ear. She sighed and sat up, looking down at him, as he rested his head against his hand. "Babe, talk to me. What's up?" Alice didn't respond, she just shrugged her shoulders and looked down. This was very abnormal for her as she was one hell of a chatter box. Now all of a sudden she stopped talking.

"How can I help you if you won't talk to me, baby girl?" Still no response, Blayze was becoming a bit irritated. "Alice, talk or I'll put you over my knee."

She suddenly shot a scared glance towards him and then opened her mouth to say something. Then when she found there was nothing to say, she quickly shut her mouth and looked away from him. "Alright, if that's how you want it."

Blayze turned Alice over so she was on her stomach, while he pressed his hand against her back to keep her still. Alice tried her best to squirm against him, and cried out a little when a light smack made an impression on her butt. She wanted to talk to him, but couldn't find or form the words to do so. She didn't want to say anything; she just wanted him to know what she was thinking. _THAT'S IT!_

Alice thought. She tried her best to concentrate and work her way into his mind as he rained down swat after swat. Blayze kept the spanking light because he knew she was in a fragile state at the moment. But that didn't mean he was going to let her be rude and not talk.

Alice kept trying to focus, but the more she tried the harder the swats got. She knew he would stop as soon as she started talking, but that was something the stubborn girl didn't want to comply to. The defiant brat soon gave up trying to use her telepathic ability and laid limp sobbing into the mattress. "Oh, Alice I'm not even spanking you that hard." He said swatting at her sit spots and then stopped for a moment. "You ready to talk yet honey, or are we going to have to have another hand to ass conversation?"

Alice gathered some composer and managed to shake her head indicating a 'yes.' Blayze wouldn't take a nod as an answer. He sent another flurry of slightly faster and harder swats to Alice's now tender bottom. "YES! I'LL TALK! Blayze, please stop!" she cried and howled into the pillow she was using to muffle her sobs. Blayze gave her a swat to her sit spot and turned her over. She tried to move to keep pressure off her recently tanned butt. "No, stay. You can sit and think about why you got spanked as you talk to me."

She nodded in understanding, but when Alice saw that angry glare in his eyes again she verbally responded, "Alright, fine. I'll fucking talk." she quickly said with attitude as she was too mad to be polite.

"You wanna lose that attitude before you end up over my knee?" No one could miss the amount of sternness in his voice.

"Sorry…" was all she replied with. "I'm just so mixed up right now. I'm angry cause you spanked me just because I wouldn't talk. I'm upset because Wendy, Peter, Tink, and Caroline have been taken because of me, I'm confused because my siblings exiled me here and now Madame Deveraux wants me back, and I'm angry with myself because this whole thing is my fault. I might as well just turn myself into her…"

"Hey, you're not going anywhere. We'll get them all back. Carter and Philip are working on a plan remember? We've got till midnight tonight to figure it out. And I get why you feel like that, but this is on them. They want you, tough. They can't and won't have you. Because they'll have to get past me and everyone else who loves you. This isn't the least bit your fault, do you understand me?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey," he said placing his finger under her chin, so she would look at him. "Please, don't worry. We'll get this figured out ok?"

"K," was all she had to say about that. Although it didn't please Blayze, at least it was a verbal response.

"Why don't we go down stairs and I'll make you something to eat. Sound good babe?"

"Sure…" she said although she didn't make an effort to move.

"Alice, I'm trying here, so you gotta try too, ok? For me?"

"How?" _Fuck, what is this one word answer day_ , he asked himself.

"Well, you can start by giving people more than a one word answer, and you know, get up."

"But… I don't want to. I'm to sad to move," She said dramatically and pulled the covers up over her head. Blayze was now beyond irritated. Even that was probably an understatement.

He moved around to her side of the bed and braced his hands on either side of Alice. He then bent down and whispered into her ear, "If you're not out of bed and on your feet in five seconds, your ass will be in for a world of pain. One… Two…"

Alice sighed and began to become frantic. She didn't know what to do. She just wanted to stay in bed all day, was that to much to ask? _No, I don't think so considering the night I had, and the fact I was spanked this morning for basically no reason!_ she thought to herself. It wasn't fair to her that he was seriously going to spank her again if she wasn't on her feet in- but she didn't have time to finish her thoughts as the number five slipped from his lips.

Blayze pulled the covers off of her and stared down at her. "Well, you gunu move?" Alice didn't want another repeat of the morning, so she decided to comply and go with the flow.

They walked down stairs and Blayze had to force Alice with another spanking threat to sit down and eat. "You can't keep threatening to spank me just because I won't do what you say! What is that, like the sixth time you've threatened to spank me?" she snarled at him.

"Watch me baby. Keep that attitude up and they won't just be threats."

She glared at him with all the rage she could muster. But it was hard because he was her boyfriend and right now all she wanted was for him to hold her. She got up out of her seat and moved across the kitchen to the stove.

Blayze was shocked to feel a pair of tiny arms slip around his waist and hug him as a head snuggled closely into his back and a warm frame lean and relax against him. _This is perfect,_ Alice thought; _this is all I need._

Blayze took hold of her arms and turned around to face her. He brought her in close for another soothing hug. His nice, warm, loving embrace made Alice feel at peace with her feelings. As everything around her went away, it was just her and him, hugging, relaxed, at home. This was Alice's vision of a home. She couldn't help or control it, but she made it so Blayze could hear her thoughts. That just made him smile as it touched his heart that he could make Alice feel like this.

"Baby, why don't you sit down while I make you something to eat, ok?"

She didn't want to let go so she didn't. "No, I want you…"

"Babe, you need to eat. Come on, just ten minutes?"

She let go of the death grip she had on him and went to her chair, sat down, and sulked. Blayze looked over at the pouting child and thought how cute she looked as he tried to stifle a laugh. Instead he decided on a warm smile towards her that made her beam with a little light as a smile appeared on her face.

When the toast and eggs were done, it took every fiber in Blayze's being not to put her across his knee right now. Alice was right, he couldn't just spank her because he defied her. But, he wasn't going to sit back and watch her be rude and starve herself.

"Alice, eat. I'm not telling you again."

"Or what, you'll spank me? Oh I'm so scared!" she snarled sarcastically.

"Do you want a spanking?"

"What the hell do you think? Of course not."

"Then lose the attitude, and eat, damn it! I'm not going to sit here and take your bull shit, or let you starve yourself. If you want attention, I'll give it to you, after your done eating, well sit on the couch and I'll hold you. But you're going about getting attention the wrong way. I will put you over my knee and spank you till your ass is as red as a front door."

"Wouldn't it be a back door…?" She said trying not to laugh only to make Blayze infuriated.

"That's it!" He took Alice by her wrist and dragged her over to the couch in the living room. She resisted the entire way there. Blayze sat down and noticed she hadn't put anything on over her underwear yet. She only had on panties and an oversized T-shirt. He pulled her over his knees, pulled up her shirt, and pulled down her panties.

She immediately started kicking and crying. "Blayze, don't give me another spanking! I'll eat, please!" But, Blayze ignored her and started in on the swats.

"No Alice, you know why you're here. Every time you give me attitude, or think you can bull shit me, or not eat, not take care of yourself by not sleeping; I will put you over my knee and spank you so hard your ass with suffer from heat stroke! You got me?"

Alice bucked her head up and flailed her legs as she shouted and cried at each hard smack he gave her. He did what she hated the most; Blayze started on her sit spots. And he spanked one twenty times in a row, then moved to the left one, then the right twenty more times, then the left twenty more times. It continued that way for some time before Blayze asked his question again, "Am I understood, Alice?!"

"Yes! Yes I understand. I'll take care of myself and eat and sleep. I won't give you attitude anymore, I won't do it, just please let me go; it hurts!" The crying blonde frantically shouted.

Blayze continued to spank her thighs now. "Good, that means I'm getting through to you. You will eat three meals a day and snacks in between. You will sleep seven to eight hours a day, no more staying up all night. If I say go to bed you do it the first time. No fights, pleads, nothing. You will just go to bed. And if I hear another snarky comment or something that remotely sounds like attitude, up and over my knee you'll go baby." He punctuated the last few words with a smack to her sit spots making her cry.

He let her sob over his knee for a few more minutes before picking her up and hugging her. They both walked back into the kitchen, and Alice sat down gingerly and ate her sort of still warm breakfast.

Prince Philip and Aurora came down for breakfast and to talk with Blayze and Alice. They were going to present their idea to them, on how to stop the supernaturals and help rescue Peter, Wendy, Tink, and Caroline. Both adults sat down with the two teens at the kitchen table.

"Alice, Blayze," Philip spoke. "We have come up with a plan. I need for you both to not interrupt me while I speak. Ok?"

"Yes sir," both almost shouted eager to hear what he had to say.

"Now, we are going to get all the people rounded up around here. That's all the population of the communities surrounding the supernaturals. So, it will be a fair fight. Carter and his brother will have to lead this army into a battle, and I don't want you two anywhere near it. We will have plenty of help, and we don't want you two to interfere with what we have. Understand?"

"But father! I am a supernatural, I can help! And Blayze knows how to fight and man a sword. Please, let us help."

Blayze not wanting to even be in this battle looked over to Alice frantically and said, "babe, he said he doesn't want us to interfere. Just, let's not push him, ok?"

Philip looked at him surprised, but then focused his attention on his daughter who was clearly being defiant as always. But then again, he knew she wouldn't comply with all this excitement such as a battle.

"Now, you listen to me, Alice. You will stay here. Even if Blayze has to tie you to your bed, or restrain you in some way. But you will not come close to that battle. Do you understand?!"

She looked down at her folded hands in her lap. _What the fuck man!_ she thought in her head frustrated. It wasn't fair to her that she had to stay at home and be babysat, while the adults had all the fun. She wasn't some helpless child, she could be of use. They just wouldn't see that because she was their daughter who didn't want to be hurt. Not wanting, yet another spanking; Alice decided to just submit and sigh a, "yes sir…"

Aurora spoke up, "Alice, I know this is hard for you to understand, but trust us. We only want you to be safe. You don't have full control of your powers yet, sweetheart. You need to stay here, and you'll have Blayze. This will blow over soon enough, things will go back to normal, we'll save your friends, and all will be well. Ok?"

"Ok…" her daughter said sullenly, trying to hide from them and wishing the floor would just swallow her up as the anger rose inside her, taking over all her feelings.

"We're going to go over to Carter's house and meet with the military to further detail the plan. You two, stay here. We might not be back till late, or till tomorrow. I really can't be sure with the situation we're in. I'll call you when I can and let you know what's going on though. Take care, I love you Alice."

"I love you too daddy…"

He smiled as he enjoyed hearing those words fall from her mouth and comfort him. He was a great father to her, they both had a strong bond.

Philip and Aurora left a few minutes later and scurried on over to the Charming household to meet all the soldiers who were going to fight this Supernatural Battle.

Over at the Charming house, the majority of the leaders were all the royals: his brother, Christian Charming, and his wife, Snow White. There was also Eric and Ariel, Adam and Belle, Aladdin and Jasmine. From the Neverland Community and Mermaid Lagoon; there were the mermaids and mermen, The Lost Boys and Girls, and the fairies. From the Wonderland Population they had: The Madhatter, the dwarfs/ wizards, and the male of Wonderland, as well as some of the specially skilled teenagers from each community willing to fight.

Their they discussed how the battle would be planned and how they would also save their friends. Christian and Carter were great leaders, so you could pretty much think of them as "co-leader in command" of the army.

First they would have the men from Wonderland stationed all around the community. Then the royals and the dwarfs would be fighting the supernaturals while the mer-people population, fairies, and the lost children population went to attack the Supernatural land and save Peter, Wendy, Tink, and Caroline. While they are fighting them, once the Wonderland men closed in on their stationing they would help the royals take out who was left to fight. Then once that was accomplished they would all attack the Supernatural community and help everyone else who needed it. By then, the fight would basically be over. They all thought it was indeed a great plan, and shortly after opinions were thrown around, and debates were made, they started focusing on details of the plan.

Once their plan was set up in action, all they had to do was wait till twelve o'clock that night and then take action. When Philip had the chance, he and Aurora called Alice to check up on her; while Cindy and Carter did the same with their son.

Philip and her went into another room and put the phone on speaker, "hey sweetie, how are you and Blayze getting along?"

They had just been in a makeout session combined with fingering and oral sex, so she was pretty irritated. Trying to keep her voice in check though, she replied, "Oh, we're ok. I just made lunch for Blayze, and then we were going to watch some t.v."

"Baby," Aurora said, "I miss you. Are you ok? How are you handling all this?"

"I'm good mom, we are both ok!... I love you."

They both said in unison, "I love you too."

"Do you know when you'll be home?"

"Probably in a day or two. This might be a long battle, honey."

"Ok… I'll miss you. Take care."

"Alright, bye. And Alice don't worry, and don't even think of coming near this battle. I've got Blayze ready to call me if you even step foot out that door, and I probably won't answer it, but I'll have a guess it's about you coming to help. I love you, sweetie. Take care," He finished and hung up.

Back at Alice's house, she didn't like the idea of Blayze being used as a babysitter. She could damn well do what she pleased. Her thoughts roamed negatively as she debated on sneaking out. 

_If he does catch me, he'll be furious and will spank me, then he'll probably tell daddy… But if he doesn't, then I can help with the fight, and I'll be able to work my powers and make them stronger!_

Her thoughts were getting to be so loud she was basically shouting in her head. Which made her vulnerable as her excitement emotion took over her and she ended up transmitting her thoughts to Blayze. She didn't mean to, for all Alice knew she was simply sitting on the couch snuggled close to her boyfriend as she eagerly thought of ways to sneak out.

Blayze sat in amusement as he listened to her think things like: _I could say, "I'm going to get water," and then go out the window. Or, I think what I'll do is knock him out using my telekinesis, yeah, that'll just be the easiest solution. I'll go with that. This is so exciting, he'll never know what hit him!_ Blayze looked at her in disbelief at that last thought of hers.

"Oh, you think that will be an easy solution?" he seethed standing up. She looked at him wide eyed and then realised what was happening. _He had heard my thoughts?! He wasn't supposed to!_ she was thinking as he angrily stood, towering over her. She was so sick of getting spanked and being threatened today, that if she heard one more remark from him about it she would go ballistic.

"Well, Alice? What the hell are you thinking, let alone planning? Your dad said for you not to go out there, it's not safe! Hell, I even told you not to. You aren't allowed Alice, you are a fucking fifteen year old. Sure you have abilities, but even you have proved that they don't always work, you can even strain yourself from untying rope! I swear, I will tie you up so good, your powers won't even be able to untie a single knott. Am I fucking clear, Alice?!"

"Yes… I'm sorry…" She solemnly said as she looked down at her navy blue, painted toenails.

He stared at her for another minute before gripping her chin lightly, looking into her eyes. "Babe, we just want you safe. You understand that don't you?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Then you know I'm not doing this to be mean and for no reason. I know how much you want to fight, but were talking about people who won't be able to watch out for you, or people who have been using their abilities all their life."

"Yeah… I know. I don't want to talk about it anymore," she said. Her hopes were that maybe if she could get Blayze to leave it alone, then she could pull one over on him and she'd get her way.

"Not a chance babygirl, do I look that gullible to you?"

 _Damn it, fuck it all in the ass!_

"That's it, it's like you just want to be punished. Well, you know what's going to happen now?"

She went scarlet and looked at the ground. "Hey, eyes up here," he added. She looked into his eyes and said, "let me guess. You're going to punish me."

"Not just punish, I'm going to give you punishment's. As in plural. So, go stand in that corner till I calm down, because I'm not going to spank you while I'm this angry with you." He said sternly while looking into her petrified, bewildered eyes. She couldn't move, _had I really gone and made him this angry?_

When she didn't move, he gripped her above the elbow and lead her to the left corner of the room in front of the couch. There he manhandled her so she stood facing the wall, posture straight, and nose firmly in the corner. Standing behind the petite blonde, he bent down and put his hands on either side of her shoulders then whispered in her ear, "while you're waiting, you will not move from this position, you won't talk, and I'm warning you now, you turn around, there will be consequences."

He heard what sounded like a gulp and took that as an understanding. She slightly shook, but kept the position she was in. It was all her fault she was here in the first place. And this definitely was the last place she wanted to be. Hell, farther from the last even if that could be arranged.

Behind her, Blayze sounded like he went into the kitchen. He did, he went and got a glass of water, sat down at the table, and slowly drank it contemplating on what to do. He already knew he was going to spank her. But how hard and how long? Would he use an impliment? How many would he give her even? This was some serious shit that needed to be brought to her attention. After knowing it wasn't safe for her, and she would be going against everyone's wishes to basically get herself killed, she would still do it. Better yet, she lied to Blayze, took him as stupid, would defy him yet again. How many times has she even been spanked today, as well as threatened? Well he surely probably couldn't count them all on one hand.

 _Damn it, why does she have to be such a brat? I haven't known her for that long, but I know I love her. I want to keep her safe, I need her safe. I don't think I'd last here without her… She needs to understand that I'm not dicking around here. I will do whatever it takes to keep her here and safe!_ He loudly added to his thoughts.

Alice was feeling to weak at the moment to go into Blayze's head and read what he was thinking. She also didn't want to cause more trouble. She was already ass deep in the pool of trouble. All she needed was for Blayze to get a sudden migraine, and then figure out that she was straining herself to get into his head. After twenty minutes, which was FOREVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRR! to Alice, Blayze came back into the living room and sat on the couch. 

_At least he's in here with me_ , she thought to herself smiling. He let out a sigh. He really was struggling with what to do here.

Whenever Blayze was having a hard time with deciding what to do he made a list usually. Standing up again, he went and got himself a pen and paper, then sat back down where he was. Setting the paper on the coffee table in front of the couch, he began to list the things she had done wrong. He started with her planning on knocking him out with her powers. First, she promised him she'd never use her abilities on him, so planning to use her telekinesis on him was a pretty upsetting thought. Then when she tried to trick him into dropping the conversation, only to still plan on sneaking out, he considered that as lying. So with items one and two covered, he tried to think of the third thing he was going to add. _Let's see, she planned on sneaking out, lied to me about using her powers on me, was going to risk putting herself in danger, tried to get me to drop the subject when she still intended on sneaking out. I think that covers it,_ he thought as he listed the things she did wrong.

The minutes past, and Blayze could see that Alice was getting tired of waiting. So, to be a prick, he decided to keep her there just a little longer; if she was even lucky. He turned on an MMA fight on demand and relaxed while finishing his water. Thirty minutes into the uninteresting fight between two bulky men, he decided to turn it off. All together she had probably been in that corner for an hour now; more or less.

"Alice," he called out to her.

"Yes?" she acknowledged him, still in the same position: nose in the corner, posture straight, legs together, and she was slightly bent so her butt poked out a little bit.

He put her like that because he thought that if he left her in such an uncomfortable position for so long without causing her harm, then she would know that he wasn't fucking around now; and that she needed to take this battle seriously.

"Come here," Blayze responded in an unpleasantly calm yet cold tone.

She walked over to him hesitantly. When her trip towards the couch was complete, she stopped and stood in front of her authoritative, grouchy boyfriend. Alice saw the look in his eyes. He was angry, more than that; severely pissed was probably even an understatement… He stared at her impassively, and he was hard to figure out. It was like trying to analyze an enigma in the dark.

"You see that list on the table?"

"Yes?" curiosity overcoming her now.

"Pick it up and read it."

She did as she was told. Picking up the sheet of paper, she read it to herself.

Things You Did Wrong:

You were planning on sneaking out.

You lied to me when you told me you wouldn't use your abilities on me.

You tried to get me to drop the subject, when you had no intentions on doing so.

You were going to risk your safety

You were going to break a promise to your mom and dad.

I have given you fair warnings and chances all day to get your act together, but you clearly planned on deceiving me and defying me.

When Alice finished reading the list, a lament expression was now forming on her face. She almost started crying even. The blonde had no idea what would happen now. _Is he going to punish me six times? What the hell?_

She looked at him in pure horror. Grief, stress, and utter confusion took hold in her eyes. Blayze responded with a nonchalant look of his own.

"What do you have to say, babygirl?"

"I.. Um… I'm so sorry, please Blayze. Don't punish me. I didn't even do anything."

"Well, say I didn't hear your thoughts. Would you have gone through with your plans. Would you have used your powers on me and lied? Broken promises you made to your family? Snuck out and put yourself at risk of being killed? Or even had someone see you and made them lose focus for a second only to have them end up severely injured. You don't get it, do you? I'm punishing you so that you understand that you can't go around doing whatever the fuck you please. There are people out there who love you. One of them is standing right in front of you. And you're just going to lie, hurt people, disobey, defy, all because you want to strengthen your powers and fight and do what you want. Well babygirl, you have me to keep you in line now, and I'm not going to let you run out and get yourself killed!" he finished breathing heavily as he was trying to calm himself again. Shortly after he contained his anger Alice asked him something.

"Blayze?"

"Yeah?..." he said sighing.

"Do you… really love… me?"

His frustration all went away now as he stood looking at her with confusion. Then he recalled what he had just said while lecturing her. He stood up now, towering over her small form. He cupped both sides of her face as he leaned down and kissed her.

A minute later their lips parted and he leaned his forehead against hers saying, "of course I do. I love you to much to lose you. That's why I'm going to punish you. Because I care about you to much to just let you walk out that damn door. Understand now?"

"Sadly… Yes, I do. I love you too," she added looking into his eyes. Her face and lashes wet with tears as she had quietly been crying. Blayze wiped her cheeks that were lightly stained, and she gave a slight smile. He smiled back and then he sat on the couch with her.

"Now, Alice. I really don't want to do this. But, I am going to spank you. I know I spanked you twice today, but you and I both know they were light and you deserved it. As you deserve this one as well. You're going to get one now, stand in the corner, and then you'll eat and have some time out of the corner, then you'll go back in the corner for a while before bed. Then I'm going to give you another spanking before you go to sleep, and you'll get one more tomorrow as well. Based on how you behave the rest of the day will determine how bad your spanking will be tomorrow. I don't expect you to agree with the punishment, but I do expect you to comply and obey me without arguing or complaining. Got it?"

Alice was dumb struck! _THREE FUCKING SPANKINGS! So many hours of being in the damn corner?! What the hell, man!_ Were her thoughts exactly.

When she saw the look on his face though that said "you'd better answer respectfully and with the right answer too," she thought about how to respond.

 _UGGGGGGGGGG!_ Groaning in her mind, she looked away and then looked back at him. She clearly wasn't getting out of this, so she should probably just take it, before the punishment becomes worse.

"Yes… I understand. I am sorry though, if it makes a difference."

"Baby, I believe you're sorry, but that's not changing anything." And then he grabbed her wrist pulling her in between his knees and tipping her over his left side. She landed face down as she caught herself with her arms before her face hit the floor. Her butt sticking up in the air, vulnerable, Blayze noticed she got dressed sometime today and was now wearing denim, light blue, cutt off shorts.

He took them down, and heard Alice plea, "No Blayze! Please. You already spanked me so many times today!"

"I spanked you twice lightly, don't be so melodramatic. You're getting this spanking whether you like it or not." With all that said and done, he placed his thumbs in her waistband while tugging them down to her knees, her underwear followed in suit.

Raising his hand high in the air, he brought it down firmly. He wanted to start out not to hard, but not to light; as he wanted to progress into a harder spanking. She gasped as she felt the hand on her bare exposed bottom. She laid there helpless as she couldn't even kick. Again, he repeated the first smack, followed by another and continued for two minutes this way. He swatted her with medium hard swats as she squirmed on his lap. Alice was unable to protect herself as she tried to reach back, but was blocked as Blayze had his arm wrapped around her waist, refraining her from putting her hand back their. After a few more minutes of this, he picked up the intensity and pace making her start to tear up and beg now. Her skin turned a bright pink at this point and began to silently cry to herself.

He wouldn't relent as the smacks to her bare, pink bottom were insesent. She wanted to scream, to curse, to do something, throw something. Alice knew that if she used her powers it would only make it worse. Some how in the process of her thinking, it did get worse.

The heavy smacks fall harder. Harder than she could handle, and they were faster too. They rained down like a thunderstorm with lightning and the whole shabang. It quite frankly sucked. Squirming on his lap, her butt was probably redder than scarlet and crimson combined. As Blayze's hand connected with her bare skin, she cried and whaled incessantly. She begged repetitively, but it didn't help. He was determined to make her understand that what she was planning in that little curious head of hers, was indeed wrong. He wouldn't stand for it. Suddenly the teenage boy stopped.

"Were you really going to go through with it? When the time came, where you really going to knock me out, and then sneak out only to endanger yourself?"

Alice didn't know how to respond. She laid there crying, hard. _Do I lie, or tell him the truth? Will he know I'm lying? He can't see me…_

"I… I don't know. I think I would have tried to maybe knock you out, but I don't think I would have gone through with it. I'm sorry." Obviously lying, she would never admit to the man she loved that she would have knocked him out and snuck out.

"Baby, tell the truth. I grew up on the streets, and alone for so long. If lying was a profession, I'd be promoted everyday. So, even though I can't see your face, I know you're lying."

He started spanking her again. With a greater force than he was before. She flailed on his lap and begged for mercy as his incessant hand fell harder with each smack. Crying out, incapable of handling the mass strength of this sixteen year old male. "AHHHH! Blayze, Please! STOP!" She painfully sobbed into his leg and buried her face in his calf. She continued to beg for him to cease, aching with misery and discomfort.

He continued on this road for ten more minutes. Striking his hand down, then rising it back up in a steady, hard pattern. It was making an impression on her, he could tell. He knew his point had been made, and was now giving her a few more just for insurance. When he was finally finished, Blayze let her rest on his lap. He leaned back against the couch as he grazed her back with the tips of his fingers. It felt good to her, he knew she loved it when he did this.

Alice sobbed deeply, but started to calm down when Blayze soothed the skin of her back. He went to rub her tender little backside, and when he lightly put his hand on her rear and caressed it he felt Alice arch her back and wince. He moved down to her sit spots and upper thighs and rubbed them too. The heat coming from her bottom, still stuck up in the air made him smirk a bit at the well-done-job he did. Not that he enjoyed it of course, but just the fact that Blayze was able to have his girlfriend understand and take her punishment was what made his lip curl a little bit.

"Blayze?" She asked, although she loved the feeling of his fingertips and fingernails running along lightly against her back and ass, she wanted to get up. She didn't feel very secure with her butt still vulnerable.

"Yeah, babygirl?"

"Are you… done?"

"Yes, you're good for now. You want to get up?"

"Yes," she said shakily, as she knew what he meant by, "for now." She terribly dreaded standing in the corner, being sent to bed early, accompanied by a bedtime spanking. And then having to wake up to another spanking tomorrow.

He helped her up off his lap, and before she knew it she was standing on both feet, engaging the fire on her ass once more due to all the movement. She howled and cried out a little. Whimpering and trying to rub out the sting, while doing so her clothes slipped down from the tops of her knees to her ankles. When she realised that her underwear and shorts were now at her feet, she tried to pull them up; only to be stopped by her hulk of a man.

"No, step out of them," he firmly commanded. She obeyed hesitantly, wondering what he would do. "Put them on that chair." Complying to every word, not wanting to go through another twenty-five minutes of hell; she did as she was told. When she finished doing so, she was suddenly surprised when he came up to her and wrapped her in his arms. A hug was all she needed from him to make her feel secure and protected. She instantly felt some of the pain go away as she relaxed into him a little bit. When he parted a bit from her and held her arms he began to say, "Baby, do you understand what you did wrong now?"

"Yes…" she embarrassedly spoke. "I do, I swear I won't do it again!"

He tried to stifle a laugh, didn't work out to well. "I know babe, and if you do, you'll get worse, in fact, you'll find out at bedtime. Which for you will be seven-thirty. Now, go to the corner," he told her, giving a little kiss on the cheek, spun the girl around, and lightly swatted blondie; motivating her to do as told.

He could tell she started crying again, as he watched her tremble and try to hide her sobbs. When she reached the corner she got into the position Blayze put her in earlier. Nose tucked into the little corner between where the two walls connected, legs together, and slightly bent forward making her ass stick out, once again, she was vulnerable. The worst part was that she had to keep her hands behind her back, as the posture was straight, with a forehead leaning against the wall keeping her up.

Blayze sat back down on the couch and focused on Alice. He pondered over his thoughts, and sought out the next punishment. Thinking the things that had already been thought, he decided he would either use a brush or a wooden spoon. This spanking also needed to make an impression on her, as the last one was only for lying to him, was going to sneak out, and for almost breaking a whole string of false promises she made. He was a man of his word and would always, not matter what, stand by a promise the responsible male made. So, Blayze wasn't going to let Alice become the person he was back in his world. She made him different, human. Before her, he was an angry, soulless, lying teenage bastard. Now, he was loving, sweet, caring, and all because of this one little girl standing in the corner.

No he wouldn't let her get away with the last thing she had done. Risking her own safety, just to have some fun. He would not lose Alice, for she has already had a great impact on him. She needs to know how important her safety is, not just to him, but she needs to care about her safety herself.

Two hours had passed by, and Alice was still in the corner. Blayze thought now was a good time for her to eat, let her use the restroom, get some water, whatever she needed. The boyfriend called out to her calmly, "Alice."

"Yes?"

"You can come out of the corner now, time to eat. You can do whatever you need to do while I make you something," he said standing up.

She backed out of the corner and turned around to face the man she loves. Blushing slightly because she realised she had no pants on, Alice asked if she could retrieve her clothes. He responded, "sure, but don't get too comfortable in them. Because once you go back in the corner, they're going back in that chair."

She made a face at his remark, and blushed again. Accept she was at least grateful that she could keep her clothes on for the time being. Glancing down and moving past his tall frame at an uncomfortable pace; the petite blonde grabbed her jeans and underwear, put them on, and headed into the kitchen. Once there she tried to sit down gingerly, but immediately howled and jumped out of the seat. Blayze leaned against the door jamb and crossed his arms, slightly laughing and what he saw her do.

"It isn't funny, Blayze! It hurts!"

"Well, baby. Maybe you should have thought about the consequences before you go trying to risk your life, lying to not only me but your family as well, and so much more." he stated while smirking at her. He hated to see her in pain, but seeing her wincing and rubbing her behind was just amusing to him.

She glared at him and made to move past Blayze to go to the bathroom. He stopped her by putting his hand on her wrist and gripping it tightly.

"Hey, don't get bratty with me again. I can bend you over my knee right now. Is that what you want?" She felt totally condescended right now. Like he was talking to a child.

"No Blayze, I don't…" Solemnly spoken by the blond in front of him. She was upset that he said that to her, but knew he was only trying to keep her inline. Letting her go, Alice made her way to the restroom, while Blayze made his way to the pantree.

He took out peanut butter, grape jelly, and whole grain bread, making two sandwiches. After he made that, going over to the fridge, he took out some strawberries. When Alice made her way back into the kitchen; she saw her boyfriend setting the plates and two glasses of water on the table.

"Thanks," she said, walking over to sit on the left side of the table across from Blayze. They both sat down and started eating.

"Blayze…" the blonde teenager started to say. "I wanted to apologize- it was wrong of me to say those things to you. It was wrong of me to think those things, and lie knowing I had no intentions of keeping the promises I made."

"And?"

"And, you love me as I love you?" She guessed in a confused tone. What else was there to acknowledge?

"This is why you're going back in the corner, going to bed early, getting a bedtime punishment, and getting another one tomorrow. And if you don't spend some time in the corner thinking about what else there is, then your writing lines too."

Horrified by all this being brought on her, she dropped her jaw. "What? All that for one more thing I did wrong? And I dont even know what it is?!"

"Ding, ding, ding; we have a winner. So you better get to thinking if you don't want lines and a morning spanking. Got it?"

She huffed, slumped back in the chair, with crossed arms, and started bouncing her leg up and down as a heel tapped the floor repeatedly. After holding it in she stomped her foot and started letting loose the tears that were being held in. Blayze didn't know what to do, he was taken back. Shock written all over his handsome face. Alice put her head in her arms on the table and cried, heaving heavy sobbs and hiding her face. He let out a breath and walked over to the other side, sitting down next to her.

Blayze rubbed her back with soothing circles, telling her peaceful things and calming her own. She started to settle down into quiet sniffles as he caressed her.

"You good now?" he asked after fifteen minutes.

"No!" she stated loudly, almost breaking into a new ocean of tears.

"You want to tell me about it?"

"What's the point?! It doesn't matter what I want. I don't even matter!" trying to hold back the tears starting to form in her eyes again.

Blayze's eyes filled with anger at that statement. He picked up her shoulders, and forced her to face him. He put his forehead against hers and said in a whispered, cold tone filled with anger, "Listen to me. You are important and you matter. Your wants and needs matter. Even though you may want to do some things that put yourself in danger, that matters. Because then that means that you needed to be guided. I really do love you, and the reason you're not over my knee right now is because I already put you through enough right now."

She nodded as she understood what he was saying. She didn't mean to let those words come out. That was just what she was thinking as she became overwhelmed by emotions, that they just escaped her mouth. She was going to say something, but Blayze brought her into a comforting hug. Deciding not to ruin the moment by what she would have said, she welcomed the hug and returned one as well. Leaning into his chest, and being wrapped in his warm, strong embrace was the best feeling in the world. Not wanting to let go of him, he pushed her back a little but held a grip on her arms. "You all good now, babygirl?"

"Yes," the british blonde said.

"Good, finish your water and strawberries."

She obeyed him, seeing as she didn't want to argue. Eating the last of three strawberries, and drinking the half glass of water left; when Alice finished she looked at him and said, "done."

"Good, you want some more water or do you need to do some thing?"

"No?" was her response with a bit of puzzlement in her voice.

"Alright, back in the corner."

Remembering the punishment, she sulked in her chair and gave him a puppy-dog look. He turned his head slightly from left to right, signaling a "no" in return as he showed no remorse. She stood up and stomped all the way into the living room and into the corner. As the brat stood there with her arms crossed, hopping to get away with it; she was not in the correct position with her jeans and panties still on.

Blayze was still in the kitchen and was sort of amused by her attitude. _I guess she really does need to be spanked twice more._ Standing up to go into the room with her, he noted her jeans still up and arms crossed while staring at the wall.

"Now Alice, I'll give you one chance. Quit being a brat, take off your jeans and panties, and get into the position I showed you."

She groaned but obeyed. "This is humiliating!" came out of her mouth as she got into position. Blayze quietly walked over to her, so quiet she didn't even notice. Bringing his hand back and with great force, brought it forward onto one sit spot; leaving a loud smacking sound that echoed through the room.

"AWWW!" she screamed slamming into the wall. He helped Alice back into position and then whispered into her ear, "that was for defying me, again." The tone he used made her skin crawl. She decided maybe it would really be a good idea to stop being stubborn. But then again, that was who she was, and didn't want to give up that quality.

 _Only bitches give up parts of them for their man, only bitches submit. I won't be a weak bitch! No, I won't have it. I'll kill myself before I become a submissive bitch!_ Her angry thoughts radiated through her making her slightly twitch. Her thoughts, once again making her vulnerable, were so loud that Blayze could hear them. He didn't know what to say to her. These were just her thoughts, and he couldn't do anything about them accept talk to her and try to fix them. He didn't like that she was stubborn at times, but being stubborn can be a good thing too, as long as she wasn't stubborn enough to endanger herself. He decided that he would just talk to her about all this before she went to bed.

"While you're in the corner, what should you be thinking about?"

 _Oh shit, what does he mean? Think before you get hit again, stupid! Um, kitchen, yeah, what we talked about in the kitchen! Errrr, god what did we talk about in the kitchen? Fuck, ok, get it together girl, and relax._

After a few more seconds of thinking she replied, "I'm supposed to be thinking about why I'm going to have those other consequences to deal with?"

"Are you sure? Is that your final answer?" he said, mocking a quote Carter used on him before.

"Erm, yes?" _Crap, if I get this wrong..._

"Good, you remembered. Ok, get those gears going. Try not to overwhelm yourself."

If she was looking at him right now, she would so mentally pick up a book and beat him with it. She knew he was kidding, but Alice was just too frustrated to care. Remaining silent, and starting to think of the other things she did wrong, she tried going over the things he listed and had her read earlier. Being a mentalist, one of her powers was being able to photograph things with her mind. She used that to her advantage and read over the list. Finally picking one of the things off the list, she called over to her boyfriend sitting on the couch, watching some action movie.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Maybe, depends on what it is?"

"It's about what I'm supposed to be thinking of."

"Ok, you can turn around and tell me."

She did just that, happy as fuck as the girls back was aching. Rubbing the cramp out of the sore shoulders and neck, and arched her back, making a small cracking sound.

Once done, she started talking. "Ok, so I decided that later on you're going to punish me because I endangered myself."

"Good job baby. You understand how important your safety is?"

"Yes," she said hoping he'd say more to sustain her from going back into the dreadful corner.

"Explain it to me, tell me how important it is to all of us as well as yourself."

That, she was not expecting, or hoping for. She really couldn't give a shit sometimes about her safety. Wendy taught her, "just live in the moment, and let faith choose it's course." Alice was a rush kind of girl after that. Always looking for trouble and excitement. She stood there searching for the right things to say.

"Well, it's important to me because I want to be with you. I want to make you happy," she finished smiling. Blayze tightened his eyes and stared at her, as if he was deciding whether she was lying or not. He knew she wasn't lying about the fact that she loved him, but he could obviously see that she only said that so that there was something said.

"Are you just saying that because you don't know what to say? Because that's a pretty piss-poor excuse, No offense, I do love you; but is that the only thing you have to say regarding your safety?" He didn't want to come off as an ass, but that's how Alice took it.

"Piss-poor excuse?" She said unbelievably. Clenching her fists, and glaring at him, she stomped back over to the corner and got back into position. Once there and situated, she cried silent tears; but Blayze knew better. He went over to his girlfriend and brought her into his arms, hugging her tightly. She didn't hug him back at first, but after ten seconds she adjusted and returned the affection.

"Baby, your safety can't only be important to me. It has to be important to you too for so many reasons. You don't want to get seriously injured or die do you? Don't you want to live the rest of your life knowing you won't risk it?"

She cried into his abdomen, as he was too tall for her. Tensing her body, she said, "I- just- want- to- live- on- the- edge!"

Blayze took a few steps from her, but firmly held her. "What?!"

"The edge. I grew up living like that. You can't do that to me, just change me all of a sudden. If Wendy were here, she and I would have had half the supernaturals gone by now!"

He was so angry. _Damn her, she still doesn't understand. Why doesn't she care?!_

The teen boy pulled her close again and let her cry. Even though he was seriously pissed, he couldn't just let her stand in the corner alone feeling like this. As her crying calmed down he put her back in the corner and gave her left cheek a little love pat as her vulnerable bottom was poking out towards him.

Blayze sat back on the couch and watched some more TV, although he was more paying attention to Alice. It had been about two hours since they had last eaten, making it seven-thirty, Alice's bedtime.

"Hey baby, grab your clothes and get ready for bed. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

She cringed as she knew what was coming. _Oh, damn…_ That meant her bedtime spanking and going to bed all alone… And early too! She couldn't stress it or dread it any more than the blonde girl already did.

Sighing while removing herself from the corner, Alice grabbed her clothes, stopped to look at Blayze for a few seconds, and almost, if not did, run upstairs. She hurried along as she took a quick five minute shower, brushed her hair and teeth, put on a short, black, silk nightgown; black panties, and black socks. She always wore something sexy to bed, and never wore "comfortable" underwear. It always had to be flirty with some sexy innocence to it. As she spent the remainder of the five minutes waiting for Blayze on her bed, she went to go dry her wavy, blonde, shoulder length hair.

Blayze came up just as Alice finished up in the bathroom.

"Babe?" he called out, unsure of where she was as she wasn't in his peripheral vision.

"Yeah?" his girlfriend responded as she walked out of the bathroom. He took to notice how she was dressed and breathed in while his hormones rushed to and stimulated his groan. Controlling his boner, so he didn't seem like hurting her gave him sexual gratification (which it didn't of course), he walked over to her desk chair and sat in it.

"You want to try explaining to me why your safety is important to you as well as others?"

"Because I could harm myself or others by making reckless decisions…" She hoped that was the answer. Alice looked it up on the internet before he came up here just to be sure.

"Yes that's good, is there anything you'd like to add? Maybe something not from the internet? You left the fucking screen up on your computer, Alice! That's it actually, I'm not giving you anymore chances about this. You're going to go downstairs and get me that thick, dark brown wooden spoon, and come back up here."

She tensed, horrified at his words, but quickly obeyed. Trying to procrastinate the time, she walked as slowly as possible downstairs into the kitchen. FInding the spoon he told her to retrieve, Alice walked back up the stairs and back into the bedroom. The girl found Blayze sitting on her bed now with an angry, tense expression; disappointment mixed in there as well.

She stood in the doorway, trembling. He crooked one index finger at her, gesturing for his girlfriend to move towards the bed. As she approached him, Blayze caught her wrist and pulled her to his right. She made a grunting noise as her stomach made contact with his knee. "Fifty," he simply said in that cold, calm tone that surfaced when pissed. Thinking silently, _fifty? Fifty what?_ And then she found out.

As the first whack, the spoon made a fine noise on her still tender skin, she yelped and tried maintaining her breathing so that she didn't cry.

"Oh, you know what babe? I forgot something," he said in a tone that made her think he was trying to be sarcastic or vexatious. After Blayze said that, he pulled up her nightgown and pulled the panties she wore down to her knees. She could endure the spoon with those two layers on, as her backside was already starting to throb again. But now that she didn't have any protection she started squirming.

"Ah hun, did you really think I wasn't going to do this bare?" Now, he started to spank her again. Smacks and whacks came raining down like the holy mother fucker of all nightmares. She groaned out, "Ah! Aw! Mhmmm! Jeeze! AW!" when he brought the spoon down on her bare bottom. She wriggled, trying to evade the spoon and get up off his knee, but Blayze wouldn't let that fly.

He held Alice tightly to him, hand wrapped around her slim waist. She was kicking, crying, and screaming as she was struck for the fifteenth time.

"Safety is important." He started lecturing her. She couldn't care any less about what he had to say because she wasn't even focusing on his words. Just the hard spanks from the stupid spoon!

"You do not endanger yourself for fun. You do not endanger yourself for any reason. You are important, and you need to think that Alice." He didn't pause until after he said that. "Do you understand me?"

When he didn't hear a reply, he waited three seconds before starting up the spanking again. Desperately, she cried out a "yes" and he stopped.

"Good, now tell me why you are in this position?"

"Because I tried to endanger myself for fun, and that was bad… Because I'm-" she choked. How could she think she was important. She wasn't important. Alice was only curious and weird; not special or worthy.

"Because you're what?"

Sighing and stumbling to find the lying words, she managed to whisper, "important." It was such a quiet reply, one where he struggled to even hear the first syllable. But, he understood her; but did he believe her? No, Alice totally lied her ass off. Was she insecure? Why did she not deem herself worthy? Didn't she think she was important? These thoughts pondered in his mind.

Blayze started back up as he was on twenty five. She had a ways to go before being let off his knee.

*SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!*

"AWWW! AHHH! STOP, PLEASE!" she howled out. Flailing and yelling to get away from him.

*SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!*

"NOOO! STOP!" but he wouldn't relent. The smacks increasingly became harder by forty. Also the pace of them sped up to a flaring speed.

"You earned every bit of this, so no I won't stop. I care too much about you, I love you, and I think you ARE important enough to not let you get away with this," he matter-of-factly stated, putting more effort in the smack as he said 'are.'

He stopped the punishing smacks at fifty like he promised. Blayze let Alice lay over his knee as she cried herself dry. Calming down from having Blayze caress her tender and sore skin, while whispering hushed words to her, she twisted so she could face him while still over his lap.

The teenage male found this picture quite amusing, but he didn't dare laugh. His warm forgiving smile appeared on his lips towards Alice, and she knew all was almost ok now. When she looked at him, she asked, "Blayze? Are you still going to spank me tomorrow morning?" with a pouty, sad face.

Blayze found this question hard to answer. _She did take both punishments. Although, Alice was being a brat so many times today… Then, she went and used her computer, also she researched how to answer my question. But then she did answer it, her response was a lie though… Ugh, ok I know how to handle this; I hope..._

Still looking down, Blayze patted her lightly on her sit spots.

"Babygirl, didn't I say when you came up here, you were only supposed to get ready for bed. So, not only did you disobey me by using your computer, you used it to find an answer for my question." Punctuating what he said with a loud swat when he finished saying that, Alice cried out once more, and a tear slid down her cheek. Blayze became furious again. He might just do round two here and give her another tomorrow.

Trying to remain calm, he then asked, "Do you think you deserve to be spanked tomorrow? Because that spanking was only for endangering yourself."

She turned back to face the ground as she started heavily crying again. Laying limply over his lap, he helped her up and into a hug. "Baby, I love you. But, I also think you've had enough. No spanking tomorrow, unless you decide to be a brat. So instead, you will write lines and you will have an hour of corner time before bed tomorrow night, which will again be early. No arguing, be thankful."

Alice shook her head frantically. Happy that she was avoiding his hell hand, but not too pleased about early bedtime, lines, and corner time… God, he made her feel like a damn child sometimes.

Blayze felt her nod eagerly against his chest and smiled. Holding her close to him was the most comforting and invigorating thing he had ever done before. Kissing the top of his girlfriend's head, Blayze helped Alice into bed. When she was under the covers, he kissed her cheek and turned to leave when all of a sudden he heard, "Wait where are you going?"

 _Does she think I was going to bed with her. Oh shit, what now?_ He searched and searched for an answer as Blayze blankly stared at her. He was in deep with this one. This is punishment, not cuddle time.

Giving in, he got into bed with her. "Now Alice, this is supposed to be a punishment. So, no talking, got it?"

"Mhm," his girlfriend responded, curled up close to him as she placed her head on his chest. Her ears loved the sound of his heart beat. thump thump, thump thump, thump thump was what helped her go to sleep as his chest leveled when Blayze breathed out. His strong structure supporting Alice as her head rested on his abdomen now, and he stroked her hair with one hand as the other was behind him, supporting his neck and head.

Alice had drifted off to sleep. Blayze realised this and became comfortable in her bed, not disturbing her once. She still laid her head on his abbs as she was now curled closer to him. At nine, when Blayze became tired, he whispered in the lowest hush, "I love you," and closed his eyes.

CHAPTER FOUR: THE BATTLE SCENE

*One hour before the battle: Peter and Wendy sat in a dungeon room; next to one where Caroline and Tinkerbell waited.*

Peter paced the room. Looking for loose nails, trap doors, anything to help them escape. Meanwhile, his beautiful Wendy sat with guilt on one of the cots. She kept saying in her head repeatedly, _if I had just checked to see who it was before I opened the door instead of just telling them to let themselves in. I thought it was just one of the boy's looking for Peter… He will so totally be pissed if he finds out!_

Peter looked over to Wendy. She met his gaze and quickly looked away from him, anywhere but him was a good place to look right now. He felt a suspicious feeling overcome him and started towards his woman.

"Wendy? You look guilty, spill. Now. I'm not asking." Peter demanded.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Peter…"

"Lying in the situation we're in right now isn't the best way to play your cards right now, baby. So if you have something to say, say it. Fuck! It's like you just beg for a spanking sometimes." He huffed a long sigh and paced back and forth at short lengths. Wendy looked at him, afraid of what he might do.

"Fine."

"What," he inquired trying to urge her to tell him. He was thinking, _great, there really is something to tell me._

"I… Let, the bad people… In…" She said slowly as she couldn't look at him.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I didn't know it was them, I thought it was just one of the lost boys looking for you. So, I let them in."

"Without bothering to check?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What do you mean, 'yeah I guess?'" He repeated what she said while mocking her british, girlie tone.

She glared at him and said, "Fuck don't reprimand me, I didn't know. And it's not like everyday people do that shit. I just thought-"

"Stop right there," Peter seethed.

 _Now what is this mercurial bastard going to do?_

"I've told you, not everyone here is safe. Remember Hook came and captured you and Alice? Who saved your asses? Especially alone because the boys, girls, and fairies were all fucking sick!"

"Oh, that is a low fucking blow, babe!" she groaned in a low voice.

"You're going to get the strap for this. End of discussion. I don't even want to hear another word out of you tonight. As soon as we get home, you're going over my knee, then the bed. Understand?"

"But Peter! I-"

"End of discussion," he said and turned his back to her.

"Your such a child!" Wendy yelled.

"I'm the child? Your the one who doesn't think, nor do you follow directions, and always has to be hauled over my knee because you're so damn capricious! Now don't say another word and go to sleep. Now, Wendy!"

His words hurt her, but they were not false insults. They were the truth, and she needed to hear them. She looked at him and he saw the apology and compliance in her eyes. When she let a tear slide down her face as she turned towards the wall to lay down, he let out a sigh. Yes, he was harsh on her, but she was impulsive, indecisive. He had to set her straight and let her know what's what because he loved her. He didn't want to live a life without his true love.

Moaning silently so that she couldn't hear him, Peter shuffled over to her, knowing he had to comfort her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, and settled in with his arms wrapped around her, pulling Wendy close to him. She loved him too, but she just couldn't handle the way he put the truth sometimes. Peter is just so blunt, all the time; not just when angry, but all the goddamn time. If she needs a spanking, and they are around people, he won't care. He'll just blankly say, "You want to sit? You do? Then be quiet," and that will be that.

She relaxed now, the tension drifting away.

"Don't think you're not in trouble, because you are knee deep in the pool, girlie. I love you." He whispered to her and kissed behind her ear as well.

"I love you too," And then both fell asleep.

*THE BATTLE; MENTRUS vs ALL*

There they were, the supernaturals. Claiming to take back an essential of what was lost to them. Her siblings, Alice's siblings, vanished this particular asset that would be able to help them. She was another source of leaving Wonderland. But no one knew that.

You see, Alice wasn't just born different, she was specifically designed to be different. The Madhatter creating a secret source in case something were to happen. Mentalists of Mentrus are the more important people with abilities.

Everyone lined up behind Madame and Sir Deveraux. The men and women with abilities, the vampires, werewolves, witches, warlocks, and all of the dark fairies.

Twelve O'clock rang and everyone could hear the clock strike midnight. "The deadline has been met, there is no girl. We shall take action now," Madame Deveraux said calmly and coldly. "Hanz," she called over to one of the physicalists, he has great speed and strength. Watch the tower, if we are not all back by sunset in two days, kill the boy and the girls," adding to what the woman said before and starting to move closer to the other communities of Madonia. Once there, Madame Deveraux turned around to the people who stood with her.

Starting a speech, she announced, "This fight, will be long, gruesome. People may die, but only if we let them. We mustn't. We must find Alice, and bring her back alive. It is for the sake of everyone. Now, let the games begin!"

They all took charge and rushed towards their own ways. Brought to an abrupt halt as someone was shot down dead by Christian Charming, they knew this wasn't going to be an easy war. He took out three werewolves before someone noticed. His men were set up all over, protecting almost every square foot of the community.

Charming stood up with his gun ready, "If you're going to fight, let's fight. I just put down three of your mutts, bitch, so bring it on!" And he fired again taking off a vampire's head with his mp40 specially made for silver bullets. He reloaded and crouched back into position.

A mentalist used his telekinesis to remove a man's gun and shoot him with it, but the man's neck snapped as one of Madonias soldiers snapped it, killing him.

Another man down, two, three, soon Mentrus lost about thirty men within the first fifty minutes. This is turning out to be brutally embarrassing for them.

Madame Deveraux found herself in a fight with the Madhatter. Using his illusion power to get the best of her. Jumping all around and freaking her out, He was able to hold her under a hallucination and paralyzing spell for however long he liked.

A few werewolves and vampires teamed up and took out a couple teenage soldiers, mostly eighteen and nineteen. Three vamps killed, five werewolves lost, and one teenager out of ten remained. Once the puppies and leeches were out of the way, he took on a self healer, which was one of the hardest people to fight. Because once injured, they just heal.

"Fuck!" He said as she got back on her feet for the eighth time as he shot her. He needed to decapitate her, but every move he made to do so, she ended up encountering him. The self healer had full out golden volumized hair, she looked earthy too. Wearing blue jean capris and a yellow tank top, barefoot of course. Because why would a self healer need shoes?

Anyways, they fought for an incredibly long time before the boy lost against her. "You tried, you failed, you pety, mediocre, bitch," she said as she kicked his temple until dead. Then she took off to find someone else to take on. A woman of Wonderland saw them fighting, and knew what her ability was. She was at least twenty-seven at the most, but skilled in weaponry. Running up to attack her, in one swift move, she took out her machete and cut the bitches head off cleanly. No blood, a swift, clean cut was all it took, and she set the body on fire giving some light for other people to see while they fought.

Carter, Christian, and both their wives along with some mermen and fairies fought some physicalists and emotionalists. Cindy and Snow were decapitating at least ten women and men under a paralyzing spell some of the green fairies used. Carter and Christian took took on a woman, changing both their moods seconds at a time. She made them bring out the resentment and anger in each other, then she turned their wives against them. Rage flowed through every one and she left the four to fight till someone died. A man came running to the rescue and once he killed the emotionalist, the ability was undone, and they continued fighting.

Some of the teenage population of the Fairies, Wonderland, Lost Girl's and Boy's Community, and the mermaids and mermen took off to go save the four hostages. It was guarded of course, so the fairies casted an invisible spell upon them and they snuck past the two guards, knocking them out by hitting them over their heads just for insurance. Setting off towards the top of the large tower, checking room for room.

FInally reaching the top, they found it was guarded by physicalists, mentalists, and emotionalists. Alice's kryptonite was her friends. She'd do anything for them. And if they did not return with Alice in two days, Hanz was supposed to kill the hostages.

Being surreptitious, and not making a noise, three fifteen year olds from Wonderland and the Lost community settled on taking out a few mentalists. Four were down, no attention drawn. Peter's friend, Rodger took out two emotionalists, first kicking them into an oblivion of hot white pain searing through their bodies and then decapitating them. Now there were only five emotionalists standing, three physicalists including Hanz, and two mentalists. While they were fighting them without being noticed, the fairies "poofed" the dead bodies away so they would not be seen. As Rodger and his friend, Caluminine, fought one mentalist, he apparently sent sound waves to Hanz; alerting him of intruders. When Hanz didn't hear the voice, he knew he had died. Searching frantically, senses now alert, he took out a knife and gun holding it out and speeding all around the top floor, hoping to just quickly kill off whatever he could.

As he was doing this, one of the fairies sensed it, and was able to "poof" away the man's weapons. He started flipping shit when that happened, and the mermaid community used it to their advantage as they tied a noose purely made from water around his neck, created from their hands, and hung him. He kicked and squirmed in the air. He didn't even know what was happening because they couldn't be seen.

Now, everyone was taken out. They had to move fast. The mermen, teen males of Wonderland, and a few male fairies stood where they were to keep watch. They stayed in one spot to keep guard as they didn't want to make themselves to vulnerable.

The other teenagers quickly, sprinted rather, and made their way towards Wendy and Peters room first. Once found a Wonderland female named Parcie called out, "Wen, Pete?"

"Parce, is that you?" Wendy asked, confused yet scared at the same time with a hint of relief.

"Yeah, were here to save you."

Peter voiced in now, "Caroline and Tink are down the hall, three to the left."

Parcie commanded in a tough, bad ass tone, "Alright, fairies and mermaids, go save Tinkerbell and Caroline, the rest of you help me get Pete and Wendy out."

They did as told. Parcie, Wendy, and Peter all heard a door bing blown up and a woman trying to muffle a sob walking down the hallway . The fairies then turned and blew down the other two teenagers door, freeing them.

It was easier than they thought. But then again, this battle wasn't well prepared obviously. They probably didn't sit down and prepare for the fight, make a plan. They probably just thought that since they had an advantage against them that they'd win. The Madonia people just proved them wrong!

As the fairies placed their cloaking spell on everyone again, as well as the four now freed people, they all made their way out of the dungeon.

As the battle started dying down, there were about fifty supernaturals fighting over six-hundred men and women. As people were being killed, running away and being caught only to be killed, Madonia ended up winning, and all the supernaturals were gone. Accept one, Alice. The good little, petite, british, supernatural. Who was ambitious, spontaneous, edgy, and easily loved. No one could not like Alice, she was just too amazing to be hated. She was the apple compared to the orange. She was the woman who all the boys fancied, who all girls were jealous of, who all adults wanted as their child, and she was the one all children looked up to as well.

In one night five hundred Supernaturals were taken out by at least seven hundred Madonian's. It was a gruesome fight for all, but the good guys ended up winning. Alice was safe at home with Blayze. Peter and Wendy arrived home and like promised, she was given a horrible spanking with hand and belt by her dominating boyfriend and then having "I just got freed" sex. All parents, brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles, you name it; they were reunited after what was an astoundingly short battle. People thought the fight was going to be at least two to three days.

In the end, all was well for Madonia. No more wars occurred. Alice and Blayze fell more and more in love every day. Peter taught, guided, and loved Wendy more and more every day as well. All together, I'd say the two couples were a perfect picture. And I especially know that everyone else in Madonia thought so too.

THE END!

*I hope you enjoyed. Please, do leave comments. I won't be offended by criticism, as long as you are not insulting my work. There is a very big difference between insulting and criticing. I have more stories lined up and coming soon. Thank you for who ever read this story. Also, I have another one if you have not read that yet as well. It is called, "The Unordinary Girl." Thank you again for ready, and please comment. I would love to hear what you have to say. Sorry, if it sounds like I'm rambling. Another story coming soon!*

.


End file.
